Justice League Second Strike: DCAU Series Part 2
by Loki's Son
Summary: Superman's life is altered forever and the world begins to lose trust in the Justice League. Can the League stop the Legion of Doom's insidious plan or will they fall victim to it? BM/BG SM/LL
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: This is a direct sequel to _Justice League New Beginning_. Like its predecessor, it is a DCAU story that employs a modified version of the DC Animated Universe. For particulars please refer to the previous story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or multiverse depicted. They are properties of DC Comics, Warner Bros. Animation, and Time Warner. If I've missed anyone, please do not squish me like a bug. No infringement of copyright was intended. This work is not for profit. It's just for fun.**

**Justice League**

**Second Strike**

* * *

Chapter One

Barbara Gordon woke with a contented sigh. She reached over to the bed space beside her and realized that Bruce Wayne was missing. She smirked.

_Just like him, _she thought.

Gotham's nights had been less active lately. Even the Joker was having a respite in Arkham. _Of course, _she thought to herself, _it just means he'll be twice as dangerous the next time `round._

Gathering up her discarded undergarments she went to the dresser and vanity reserved for her. She selected new underthings and grabbed some pajamas. Utilizing Bruce's walk-in shower, she nestled herself in between the spray nozzles.

She contently scrubbed away when all of her instincts told her that she was being watched. She turned suddenly and dropped into a fighting crouch. Bruce stood there and smiled.

"Not bad." He said approvingly, "I was only here for about two seconds."

"Just long enough to get a peek." Barbara grinned, "What d'you think?"

His grin became positively wicked, "I like the view. I think I'll join you."

With that, he strode forward, peeling off soaked clothes as he went.

Barbara laughed in delight.

Now fully clothed, they proceeded down stairs into the kitchen. Tim Drake was there with Alfred Pennyworth. Alfred did his butlery best not to comment. Tim wasn't so reserved.

"So you two finally came up for air." He teased, "`Bout time. You almost missed brunch."

"What happened to breakfast?" Bruce asked.

"You were detained, sir." Alfred politely pointed out.

Bruce looked to Tim, "I suppose you've helped yourself to both meals."

Tim grinned, "I'm a growing boy."

"One who's a little too savvy for his own good." Barbara opined.

"And whose fault is that?" Tim looked to Bruce and then to Barbara and then back to Bruce.

The couple looked to each other and shrugged. Tim had the advantage and he took great delight in it, "You two don't even pretend you didn't have sex. Compared to the rest of my friends' parents, it's pretty refreshing."

Bruce looked distinctly uncomfortable. Barbara had to smirk at the unflappable Batman finally getting flapped. She broke out laughing.

Bruce wasn't quite as amused, "What's so funny?"

"You." She managed to say, "Being trussed up, hung over a tank of piranhas, getting lowered into the tank and being helpless to do anything about it doesn't faze you but one all too knowing thirteen year old shatters your confidence."

Bruce struggled with his irritation at such an observation and then finally relaxed, "The Joker and Harley Quinn I understand. Tim is a mystery to me."

"Master Dick also befuddled you." Alfred pointed out, "You just didn't have Miss Gordon there to force you to admit it."

"I'd still like to hear that one." Dick Grayson admitted as he entered the kitchen.

"Master Dick," Alfred scolded him, "I would have answered the door."

Dick grinned, "The advantages of having my own key. I don't have to drag you away from anything. `Specially since this sounded like it was just getting good."

"It's good to see you Dick." Bruce said as he seated Barbara, "You've been staying away."

"You've had Gotham under lockdown so I've been helping the Justice League." Dick revealed.

"Any trouble?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Dick answered, "Mostly, we've been assisting the ISA."

The International Security Agency was the UN's cooperative police force. Comprised of officers of more than two hundred law enforcement agencies, they provided the League with access to police assistance and cooperation throughout the world. They also manned the Watchtower space station and the Metro Tower.

The Watchtower provided surveillance of crimes being committed and the ability to transport JLers to the Hall of Justice. The League was now banned by UN resolution from teleporting directly to a crime scene. They could be retrieved from anywhere but they had to taken to the Hall and use the Javelin-9 shuttles to get to the threat.

The ISA's enforcement mandate was the apprehension of terrorists and criminal cartels. They assisted the League in the station but they also provided forensics support in the Metro Tower. Some of the best experts in the world were on tap to assist with the more perplexing crimes. After all, Batman wasn't available on a full time basis.

The League was tasked with stopping meta-humans, global and interstellar threats, and first contact with new alien visitors. This didn't preclude them from assisting the ISA but most of the JLers preferred to fight crime in their individual territories and only involve the League in potentially catastrophic events. The UN agreed with this policy.

Acting as an autonomous agency of the UN, the League had been granted enforcement powers in most of the member nations. However, as the Security Council had proven, this also meant that their authority could be threatened by bureaucratic interests. Both the Council and the ISA had pressured the League into enlisting certain members for reasons of their own.

Amanda Waller served the League as the liaison to the UN's Secretary General. She also served as a go-between for the Security Council. The primary attaché to the Council was General Wade Eiling. Eiling had been cured of his artificial mutation and had subsequently volunteered for his current role.

Despite official policy, Bruce had learned that both Waller and Eiling still served as advisors to CADMUS, specifically the Suicide Squad project. The Squad, led by Colonel Rick Flagg, was composed of super villains who were offered parole and early release, in exchange for their services on behalf of US Intelligence. Most of those released so far had revived their criminal careers but a few exceptions had honestly gone straight and retired their costumes.

"I see you two took the night off." Dick observed, looking to Barbara and Bruce.

"Did they ever." Tim snickered.

"What makes you say that?" Bruce wondered.

"I was taught detection by the best." Dick grinned, "Besides, Barb's glowing."

Bruce cast a wary eye in her direction. She merely smiled and shrugged.

"So are you two ever going honest?" Dick wondered.

"Wouldn't the fact that you dated Barbara before she I became involved bother you?" Bruce asked.

"If that were going to happen, I'd be a raging pool of jealousy right now." Dick assured him, "Barb and I were never that serious. Besides, she's good for you."

Bruce's eyebrow went up as a wry expression settled on his features, "So everyone tells me."

"If I were you, Master Bruce, I would listen to them." Alfred opined as he served Bruce, Barbara, and Dick. He then cleared Tim's dishes, "Come along Master Tim. You can help me with the chores."

"Again?" Tim squawked.

Bruce gave him a _look_. Tim's protestations died out, "Hold on. I'm coming."

"Nice to see things are still the same." Dick chuckled.

"Except you never listened." Bruce opined.

"I did on the street." Dick reminded him.

"Most of the time." Bruce countered. They both shook their heads.

"Do think we'll always be like this?" Barbara asked out of nowhere.

"I hope not." Dick commented.

"I don't know…" Bruce mused.

"Keep pondering it." Barbara cleared her own dishes and bent to kiss Bruce on the cheek, "I have to get ready for my night with the girls. Later!"

Dick looked to Bruce, "She's a wonder."

"I don't think she ever let you learn the half of it." Bruce opined.

"Nope." Dick confessed with a grin, "I learned bachelorhood from the best. Or at least the best until recently."

Bruce had no reply.

Kara In-Ze, popularly called Supergirl, stood in front of the mirror examining her outfit. It was early spring in New York but the temperatures hadn't broken fifty degrees yet. That required her to wear clothes far warmer than her body required but it was also an emotional crutch.

When Superman had found her on Argo, she'd been in a cryogenic stasis chamber for over thirty years. Cold now made her feel uneasy. In a recent skirmish with Mr. Freeze, she'd actually panicked when he encased her in ice. It wasn't something she was proud about.

"Looking good, In-Ze." A voice said from behind her. She'd been so distracted her super hearing hadn't detected his approach. She turned around and smiled.

"You're looking mighty fine yourself, Raynor." She admitted, "But why are we using last names?"

"I just thought you might like a taste of home." Kyle answered, "Superman may enjoy being Clark Kent. It's all he's ever known. But you had sixteen years as an In-Ze, not a Kent. I just thought you'd like to hear your real name once and awhile."

Kara's expression turned rueful, "That was one of the nice things about the 31st Century. I had my own identity."

"Too much of living in Superman's shadow?" Kyle wondered.

Kara shook her head, "Not at all. Superman inspires people to do their best. I'm proud to be Supergirl. That'll never change."

"So it's the whole secret identity thing." Kyle surmised.

"Yup." Kara confirmed it, "I'm just me. I hate having act like everyone else when I'm not. Argo may have been settled by Kryptonians but differences cropped up. Clark's the last Kryptonian and I'm the last Argoan. We should be allowed to be who we truly are."

Kyle smirked, "There's always Galatea."

"She's a clone." Kara drolly replied, "That doesn't count."

Kara turned the conversation on him, "What about you? Here we are, on the planet of your birth yet you empathize with me better than you do your average human."

"This planet isn't mine." Kyle said with a touch of sadness, "At least not anymore. Now it's just one of thousands."

"The 'seen too much to ever go back' syndrome?" Kara asked.

"Exactly." Kyle agreed, "Before the ring found me I had a job and a life."

"Does that mean you had a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah." Kyle admitted, "It wasn't anything steady but it _could've_ gone somewhere."

"So did I." realizing what she'd said, she amended her statement; "A boyfriend! I mean I had a boyfriend. Now he's dead. Everyone is."

"This has gotten gloomy enough." Kyle suddenly perked up, "Let's go out."

A smile tugged at her lips, "Out where?"

"Around town." He readily supplied the answer, "You have that Girl's Night thing happening later but that gives us the afternoon free. I've been to New York _once_, and that was when I was a teenager. The Corps settled in California so I don't get out this way much."

Kyle had an evil twinkle in his eye as he looked at Kara, "And I'm willing to bet you haven't seen anything."

"Let's say I haven't. What do you suggest?" she asked with her own twinkle and a smile.

"Well, assuming I did some research, I can think of quite a few stops to make." He said, "And _that's_ without hitting any of the major attractions."

"Okay." Kara held up her hands, "I give. Take me. I'm yours."

Hours later, they were seated in a jazz café. Kara finished her coffee and sat the mug down, "How'd you know I was hungry?"

"Your super stomach super growls." Kyle grinned.

Kara's cheeks colored, "Sorry."

Kyle waved the thought away, "Don't be. It was kinda cute."

Kara's eyebrows rose and Kyle adopted a wry expression, "Take it easy, Kara. I'm not hitting on you. I know all about your little green man in the future."

"How'd…?" she faltered.

Kyle shrugged, "Green Arrow told me. "The point is: we had fun. We should do it again when we're both free. We can swap outer space and future time stories."

Kara mulled it over. Finally, a radiant smile formed on her features; "You're on."

"Now I have to get you back in time for you to leave for your get together." Kyle reminded her.

"Oh!" Kara was surprised, "I'd forgotten. How'd you know about that anyway?"

Kyle grinned, "L-Ron told me. He's an informative little guy."

"Isn't he just?" Kara was slightly perturbed, "It seems you've done some checking up on me."

Kyle's expression turned rueful, "Just confirming my suspicions."

"And were they confirmed?" she wondered.

"We're sitting here now aren't we?" Kyle stated.

Kara had no retort or rebuttal. They stepped outside, separated, and with a final wave goodbye flew off in opposite directions. The crowd was amazed and those inside the café realized that they'd been with Supergirl and a Green Lantern.

Later, at Barbara's townhouse, Kara shared everything. Barbara was practically giddy by the time Kara finished.

"He _likes_ you!" she happily declared.

"I know." Kara shrugged, "But he's willing to be low key about it. He knows about Brainy and I and he's cool with it."

"Kara," Barbara began to counsel her, "Brainy doesn't know about Brainy and you. From what you've said he's been a jerk for almost a year now."

"Yeah." Kara said in a miserably wistful tone, "Another thing that's weird is I was gone for three years in the future and when I returned to this time only a year had gone by."

"So we're only a year apart in age right now?" Barbara was fascinated, "How confusing."

"Yup." Kara confirmed it, "Tomorrow is my birthday according to the future but it isn't for another three months according to the 'present' calendar."

"So why not celebrate both?" Barbara suggested.

"Really?" Kara brightened.

"Really." Barbara assured her, "Mary will be here any minute now and we can start planning tomorrow tonight."

"I wish Dinah and Zatanna could have made it." Kara confessed, "Or Thora and Beatriz."

"So do I." Barbara admitted, "I thought about inviting Helena but let's face it, she's kinda psycho."

"What about Mari or Shayera?" Kara wondered.

"Ms. McCabe is doing a photo shoot in Dubai right now." Barbara revealed.

Kara placed a swooning hand to her forehead, "My, oh my, the life of a jet setting model."

"Rough isn't it?" Barbara laughed.

"What about Shayera then?" Kara persisted, "She didn't have any plans for tonight."

"Her idea of fun is a brawl." Barbara sighed, "She's as bad as Helena. Besides, we're going out in civvies. It's kinda hard to hide those wings of hers. I don't think Barbara Gordon needs to be seen with the Justice League. People might start wondering how I spend my nights."

"Good point." Kara conceded.

"Waitaminute!" Barbara tensed up and flicked open a batarang.

The skylight opened and Mary Marvel's head and torso appeared, "Hiya! Mind if I join you?"

"Come on down." Kara called up, "As soon as Barbara gets done trying to take your head off."

Kara looked to Barbara, "Where do you stash those things without your utility belt on?"

Barbara wore a rueful grin, "Don't ask. Ever."

"I don't think I want to." Kara opined.

Rather than use the ladder dropping down from the skylight into Barbara's living room, Mary just floated down. She looked eager, "So when d'we party?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Luthor pondered the Crimson Queen's proposal. It was a very lucrative suggestion. It also had the side benefit of fitting into his plans of undermining trust in the Justice League.

The last four months had been profitable. Although the Legion of Doom as a whole hadn't struck during the Christmas and New Year's holidays, individuals such as the Joker and the Parasite had wreaked havoc. The prisons' inability to keep Legionnaires incarcerated was also eroding public trust in the Department of Corrections.

Stryker's Island was being utilized as a central dumping ground for meta-humans and costumed criminals alike. But the US government was building a facility in the Sierra Nevadas to rival NORAD. It was code-named the GULAG. Its only purpose was to house super villains.

Luthor sipped at his wine. The Crimson Queen was expectantly awaiting a reply. The ruler of Bailya was a striking woman. Both of them had flirted with the idea of bedding one another. So far, they'd let their respective rendezvous remain professional.

The Queen ruled a so-called "rogue state". Having no native costumed heroes, she hired super villains and second rate heroes to guard her country. Oil wealth gave her state coffers the means to do so.

The country's other great domestic product was terrorism. Bailyan specialists worked throughout the world. The country housed one of the largest number of terrorist training centers in the world. Even Libya in its heyday couldn't compare.

A new development in Bailyan affairs was the contracting of meta-humans for terrorism. The Bailyan coffers earned fifteen percent as a brokerage fee. The rest went to the operative in question. Up until now, only second stringers like Jack O' Lantern and Owlwoman had been offered such contracts. Now the Queen was petitioning the Legion to take up the sword.

"Venezuela is asking about hiring you for your protective services." The Queen revealed, "And the Iranians want you for terrorist operations. They will, of course, kill you when they conquer the world but until then you can enjoy their wealth."

Luthor noted the Queen's sarcasm regarding the Islamic Revolution. Unfortunately for his plans, the Iranians were gathering support from Shiite believers from around the globe. They would have to be dealt with once he seized the reins of power.

"Hamas has also expressed interest." The Queen added, "Not to mention North Korea, Kaznia, Chechnya, and Georgia."

"Georgia? Really? " Luthor was surprised, "What about their alliance with the US?"

"The Americans are moving too slowly over the runaway provinces." She explained, "With Russia and her allies recognizing the states, they've put pressure on the world community to do so as well. They're also well placed to discourage dissent."

"Yes," Luthor's smile was predatory, "their Security Council veto. No sanctions or multilateral action can be taken. If anyone wished to intervene they have to do so on their own. Recent history has proven that nations that do so are very unpopular."

"Or at least they are if they are the United States or Russia." The Queen wore a wicked smile as she drank her wine.

"I'm surprised by you." Luthor confessed, "The bulk of your native population is Muslim. Yet you are agnostic at best and they love you anyway."

"'Hearts and Minds', Lex." The Queen wore a contented smile, "Provide for the common needs of your citizens to show them you care and the rest will handle itself."

"That and your Home Guard ferreting out the opposition and torturing them to death." Lex remarked.

"The Home Guard is not a secret police force." The Queen scolded him, "Don't make them out to be one. They are patriots who have volunteered to protect their country. They are unpaid and perform this duty out of devotion to Bailya."

"The truest of the true believers." Luthor remarked, "Be careful, they're usually the ones who topple a regime."

"Steps have been taken." Was all she would say.

"Give me the particulars on each contract and I'll let you know my decision tomorrow afternoon." Luthor said.

"I've already had a courier hand over the pertinent information to Brainiac." The Queen smirked.

Luthor smiled out of appreciation for the Queen's craftiness. The two of them had already agreed that if he were to take the world, she would be his queen. The Satrap and the Empress, it was a heady partnership that had been proposed. Darkseid had met the Queen and approved of her.

Luthor's rule over the Earth in Darkseid's name came at a price. Those humans with the meta-genome would be harvested for Darkseid's armies. If they were already super powered and hadn't joined with Luthor, they would have a choice: yield or die. Those with the latent gene would have their abilities brought to the fore and they would become a new vanguard leading the parademons into conquest. Those with a recessive meta-gene would be bred like cattle.

Luthor had no problem with any of these concepts. As satrap over Earth, he would be in a position to rise through Darkseid's ranks until he toppled the New God himself. By then he would have undoubtedly discovered the secret to immortality and would enjoy the fruits of his labors forever.

A vital key to these plans was the Brainiac of Earth-212. Luthor had reconstructed the broken and shattered remnants of Brainiac's shell. The personality matrix had been rewritten through means of Apokoliptan technology to replace Brainiac's imbedded AI with a psyche modeled after himself. The new Brainiac was literally an extension of Luthor mated with the former Brainiac's database.

A gong sounded and a handmaiden approached the Queen. A whisper later, the Queen turned to Luthor; "You'll have to excuse me. Matters of state and all that. One of the butlers will show you to the main entrance. I'm sure you can find your way back to the Dome."

Luthor indulgently smiled. The Dome was the Legion's headquarters. Grodd had wanted to call it the Hall of Doom but Luthor had vetoed it saying that it too closely echoed the League's Hall of Justice.

"Of course." He conceded, "Duty must come first. Until tomorrow?"

"Indeed, Lex." The Queen smiled as she made ready to depart, "Let me know what you think of those proposals."

"I will." Luthor promised, "Good night."

Luthor returned to the Dome and loosened his tie as he entered the Command Center. Brainiac and Grodd were looking over the proposals at the situation table. The table had individual screens laid into it and each one served as a separate computer terminal but all were tied into the central database. That database was controlled by Brainiac.

In reality, Luthor possessed the only computer outside of Brainiac's control. The AI was subservient now but there was no sense in taking chances. The original Brainiac had been known to come back from the dead once too often.

Grodd spotted Luthor, "Ah, Lex. I trust the meeting went well?"

"Of course." Luthor smiled, "The Crimson Queen and I are using one another and we both know it. It makes things far more amicable to have it out in the open."

"I have no doubts." Grodd agreed.

"So what do you think of the Queen's proposals?" Luthor wondered.

"Some of them are viable." Grodd reported, "However there are three that I doubt we could recruit any Legionnaires for."

"Any particularly interesting ones?" Luthor asked.

Grodd handed him a manila envelope. Inside was a folder. Luthor laid it out on the table and perused its contents. After a moment's reading, he smiled.

"This is right up the Joker's alley." He said.

"It's too bad the Joker is currently incarcerated inside of Arkham Asylum." Grodd opined.

"No," Luthor disagreed, "what's unfortunate is that his plan to turn the asylum into a trap for Batman failed."

"Yes, construction on a newer facility with the same name had just finished." Grodd added, "All of the patients were transferred there after the damage to the original facility was sustained. The old building is a rotting, half destroyed shell."

"Is the new facility equipped with wormhole deflectors?" Luthor asked.

"Yes." Was Grodd's disappointed answer, "As is the Stryker's Island, the GULAG, the Watchtower, the Metro Tower, and the Hall of Justice. Others have been distributed world-wide to various governments and militaries."

Luthor frowned, "I hate these so-called 'New Gods.' They should stay out of human affairs."

"Like Darkseid is doing?" Grodd idly wondered.

Luthor chuckled, "I guess all is fair in love and war."

"Mmm! You said it." Lashina entered the center hand in hand with Supreme. The Daxamite truly was the spitting image of Superman. The fact that he wore the livery of the Justice Lords didn't help to discourage that perception.

Luthor had robbed the original Justice Lords of their powers. Of course, his memory of doing so had been taken by the Martian Manhunter and every time he tried to recall creating the Nullifier he found himself overwhelmed by a desire to darn socks.

Luthor had scoured the multiverse to recreate his version of the Justice Lords. None of their identities matched those of Earth-1's superheroes but their abilities were on par and their motives were far more exploitable. They all owed their lives to Luthor and had readily embraced his goal of universal domination.

Lashina and Supreme's relationship came as little surprise. When Darkseid had held Superman under his sway, Lashina had fostered a relationship with him. Now it seemed it'd been pure sexual attraction and nothing more. As a Daxamite, Supreme shared all of the same powers as Superman and it seemed he held the same appeal for the leader of the Female Furies.

At least, Lashina _had_ been the field leader of the Female Furies. Darkseid had overridden Granny Goodness's wishes and appointed a new commander. However, Lashina had proven her usefulness and loyalty to Darkseid many times over so she had been made Darkseid's liaison with Luthor. Her mission was to see that Luthor's goals truly served Apokolips and its dark lord. If not, she would simply kill him.

"Hello, Handsome, what're you up to now?" Lashina leaned in on Luthor, "You do realize it's been awfully quite around here for the last two weeks?"

"That's all about to change." He assured her, "The Crimson Queen has supplied us with a list of countries willing to pay for us to commit acts of terrorism, sabotage, and thievery. I was about to summon the Legionnaires and arrange for teams to be sent out."

"Carry on. Don't let us stop you." Lashina withdrew a boom tube controller from her belt.

"'Us'?" Luthor repeated.

"Yes." Lashina purred, "I'm showing my sweetie off for my Master. He has plans for darling Gev." With that, she opened the tube and she and Supreme vanished.

"Curse that woman." Luthor snarled, "She's unnecessary to our plans."

"Darkseid doesn't think so and as long as we're allied with him, she's going to be around." Grodd pointed out, "Patience Lex. The day will come when you topple Darkseid and you take Apokolips and her conquests and then I have Earth."

"And will you be content with that?" Luthor wondered.

"You can keep the universe, Lex. I just want a planet of the apes." Grodd confided.

"Didn't they already make that movie?" Luthor mused.

Grodd scowled, "Utter tripe. On my Earth humanity will know who the superior species is."

"We'll see." Luthor advised, "Mankind is best at struggling. Strife is in our nature. So long as we're divided, we waste our energy. But given a universal foe, such as an army of apes subjugating them, and humanity will rise as one. You don't want to see that happen."

"You're suggesting that I co-opt humans the way you have meta-humans and costumed criminals." Grodd surmised.

"It couldn't hurt." Luthor replied, "It's perfectly reasonable to anyone that isn't a speciest."

Grodd looked offended and then he eventually chuckled, "I guess I have been viewing matters through a clouded filter."

"When it all comes down to it, apes and man are cousins." Luthor opined, "Of course your average ape isn't as intelligent as your kin in Gorilla City but that just a matter of education. To be frank, you've more in common with humans than you do your unevolved relatives."

Grodd wanted to protest. He truly did. He just couldn't rationalize a coherent argument. In the end, he merely shrugged, "It seems I need to review my plans."

"Before you do, bring me up to speed on these proposals." Luthor requested, "Then we can see who we need to liberate or not."

Clark Kent and Lois Lane stretched out on towels on the Riviera near Nice. Clark had received several lustful glances from nearby women. Lois was as pleased by this as she was jealous.

"My God, they're not even subtle about it." She complained, "And _you_! You act like it's not even happening."

"Do you know how many stares I receive at my _other _job?" Clark laughed, "It's nice for Clark Kent to get a little attention for a change. Besides, you should hear some of the offers I get from some of the people I save, men and women alike."

He rolled over and leaned close to her, "But it's nice to see you jealous. It shows me that you care."

"I am not jealous." Lois defiantly declared, "It's just morally indecent."

Clark chuckled, "You should write an article about it."

"I think I will." was Lois's rejoinder.

"You go, Honey." Clark moved her face to the side and kissed her gently.

Her smile was a sultry one and she drew him back in, "It's about time you thought of that."

"Just wait to you see what comes next." Clark wore a delighted grin.

"Yum!" Lois remarked.

Star Sapphire, Giganta, and KGBeast emerged from their boom tube at the gates of Arkham Asylum. The panicked guards quickly called the GPD and the police were dispatched. It would take them some time to arrive.

Giganta stood watch outside while Star Sapphire and KGBeast invaded the asylum. The interior defenses were designed to keep people in not out. It only took minutes to release the Legionnaires they'd come for. The Joker, however, wanted everyone released.

"It'll keep the cops busy." He explained.

Star Sapphire acquiesced. Soon lunatics of all description were swarming outside. As the first police sirens could be heard, Giganta shrunk down to her base size.

Star Sapphire used her jewel to lift all of the Legionnaires and flew off to the Penguin's lair. He, the Clock King, the Phantasm, and the enigmatic Darkwing awaited them.

"Hello Smokey the Babe." The Joker said as he passed the Phantasm, "Glad you've joined the party."

"We'll see." The Phantasm replied, her voice distorted by the mask to ring out in masculine tones.

Dressing curtains were arrayed over by the restrooms. This particular base of operations had been a legitimate business front until the Penguin acquired it. Now its split levels served two functions: manufacturing souvenirs and providing shelter for the Penguin's minions.

The former prisoners' costumes had been provided by Brainiac. He'd stored their measurements and given them to a press gang of Bailyans coerced into sewing different materials for the Legion. The Legionnaires now had unlimited access to labor and unlimited resources to attire themselves with.

With everyone clothed, the Joker came to the Penguin, "Thanks Ozzie, couldn't have done it without you."

"Don't thank me," the Penguin huffed, "I was just told to prepare a shelter for you and that I would receive a plan for a new caper after you arrived."

"Really?" the Joker was amused, "I wonder why?"

Grodd stepped out of the shadows and the Penguin smiled, "I think _he_ knows."

"If you could all grab some refreshments and take a seat around the tables?" Grodd asked, "I'll show you your offer. Ivy, please note that there are cucumber sandwiches and tomato juice for you."

Ivy smiled and went to grab a plate. As the Joker surveyed the arrayed foods, he smiled; "After Arkham's slop, this stuff looks pretty good."

"It should." The Penguin was perturbed, "I had it brought it over from the Iceberg Lounge. I only employ the finest chefs."

"You forget, I've been to your little lounge and I've personally met with some of the ex-cons that do your cooking." The Joker laughed, "The finest chefs in San Quentin."

The Penguin's metaphorical feathers were ruffled but he let it go, "Just get your food and let's hear what Grodd has to say, shall we?"

"Let's." the Joker replied in an upper crust accent.

Grodd finished his report and added an observation, "What your perspective employers want is utter anarchy. A city gone wild and uncontrolled. For this you each receive five million dollars."

"I like it!" the Joker enthused.

"Can you pull it off?" Grodd asked.

The Joker turned to the Scarecrow, "I believe we can."

On top of police headquarters, the bat signal shone into the clouds. Jim Gordon waited at the building's edge. He had two mugs, a thermos, and a Red Bull at hand. He'd dismissed Montoya and Bullock. He wanted to speak with Batman privately.

As always, Batman and Robin arrived without preamble or warning. Batman approached while Robin held back. _The kid looks beat, _the Commissioner thought.

"I wasn't sure you'd show tonight." Gordon said as he handed a mug of coffee to Batman. He tossed the energy drink to Robin. He brightened.

"Thanks Commish!" he popped the topped and began chugging.

"Unless everything is falling apart I always respond to the signal, you know that Jim." Batman replied after taking a swig of coffee.

"I know but my riot police reported that you and your tribe were in the thick of it." Gordon said.

"We usually are." Batman said without a trace of regret or humor, "We came out of it."

Gordon hesitated and then very cautiously he asked, "How's Barbara doing? I heard she'd been injured."

Batman studied Gordon for a while before replying, "How long have you known?"

"About Barb?" Gordon asked. Batman nodded and the Commissioner answered his own question, "Since I first met her as Batgirl. I had my suspicions about you but they weren't confirmed until she started dating you…the other you."

"Jim," Batman's tone was softer than Gordon had ever heard it, "Barbara's fine. She sprained her wrist. That's all."

"Thank God." Gordon breathed, "It's been bad enough pretending not to know but the endless nights of worrying about what the four of you will encounter has left me sleepless at times. Fortunately you've proven yourselves time and again and I've been able to rest easy for the last few years."

"You should be proud of her." Batman assured him, "There are times when she's utterly amazing."

"And the rest of the time?" Gordon wryly asked.

"She's young. She'll learn." Batman replied.

"Like you did?" Gordon inquired.

"I didn't have a mentor." Batman admitted, "At least I can show her how to avoid the same mistakes I made when I started out."

"Thank you." Gordon sighed, "Thanks for soothing an old man's nerves. In the meantime, I have this."

Gordon fished a CD-R out of his jacket and handed it to the Dark Knight, "This has a list of the escaped patients. It also has the interior and exterior surveillance feeds recorded. Your suspicions are confirmed. It was definitely the work of this so-call 'Legion of Doom'."

"We'll have to be alert." Batman warned, "If they've freed this many of Gotham's rogues might mean that they mean to strike here."

"The Mayor will love that." Gordon groused.

"Hamilton Hill can worry about re-election tomorrow." Batman scoffed, "Right now he needs to look to curbing a potential threat."

Gordon grinned, "I'll tell him that."

"I'll do it myself, if you prefer." Batman offered.

"No," Gordon chuckled, "he had me provide an armed escort for a month after the last time."

"Anything else?" Batman asked.

"No." Gordon admitted, "Just take care of my daughter."

"She'll be fine." Batman promised, "We _all _will be. Take it easy tonight. She'll be taken care of."

Gordon smirked, "I'm sure she will be."

Batman had no response. He walked away and gathered up Robin. Together they rappelled down to the waiting Batmobile.

As they drove away, Gordon's thoughts went with them. Nearly all of Batman's archenemies had been liberated tonight. If they were to go on a rampage they would want his head. And his daughter would be at his side.

Gordon sighed and put on his poker face. After all, a gloomy commissioner made for bad morale. He had a feeling that he'd need that face in the near future.


	3. Chapter 3

11

Chapter Three

The following afternoon, Doomsday appeared out of a boom tube in downtown Metropolis. With him were Volcana, Atom Smasher, and Mantis. As soon as Doomsday arrived, he bellowed his challenge.

"Come to me Superman or watch your precious city collapse around you!" he shouted.

Across the city, Superman was dropping Lois off at her apartment. She smiled as she shucked the windbreaker, "Forget the Concord, flying Air Superman is the only way to go."

Superman's head snapped around. Using his telescopic vision he narrowed in on what his ears had heard. Dismally, he shook his head, "Oh no."

"What is it?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Doomsday's back." He said through a clenched jaw.

"I thought he was a vegetable." Lois remarked.

"Apparently he got better. I have to go." He said.

She kissed him, "Go save the world."

"I love you." He gratefully said.

"I love you too." She replied from the heart, "Now go."

He darted off faster than the eye could track. Lois watched the direction he went off in and then her phone rang. She answered it, "Lois Lane. Yes, Chief. I know about it. I'm on my way. Have Jimmy meet me at the LexCorp building."

With that set up she hurried out to elevator and headed for her car. Clark wouldn't be getting an exclusive on this one!

To emphasize his point, Doomsday smashed the side of a building and began knocking out its base. Hundreds of workers tried fleeing. The chaotic panic left dozens trampled and even more trapped.

Volcana and Atom Smasher grabbed a UPS truck and drove it further downtown into the financial district. Mantis stayed to observe Doomsday's progress. The brute finished assaulting his "victim" and started trudging uptown towards the Metro Tower.

The Legion's mission in Metropolis was three-fold: destroy the Metro Tower, disable or kill Superman, and loot banks untended during the resultant chaos. Mantis was Doomsday's keeper. What the clone didn't accomplish he would. Volcana and Atom Smasher were on the banks. With little to stop them besides private security, the MPD, and the SCU; they expected a cake walk.

Mantis's focus sharpened as Doomsday stopped. Cocking back his massive fist, he let fly and punched Superman as the Kryptonian flew headlong into the blow. Superman sailed off into the distance and Doomsday crowed.

Mantis brought him back to reality, "Remember the Tower. Darkseid wants the Metro Tower destroyed and you owe him your life to do it."

"Have no fear." Doomsday rumbled, "The Tower will be pulled down to the ground _atop_ of Superman's broken bones."

Mantis wore an evil smile, "Now _that _would make the Master happy."

"It'll make me happy to." Doomsday confessed.

Superman landed in the docks and plowed his way into, and through, a superliner. Ending up in the bay, he lifted himself out of the water and landed nearby on the ravaged dock. He took out his JL signal device and activated it.

"L-Ron? This is Superman. I need to speak with J'onn." He said.

"Sorry Supes but His Greenness is busy." L-Ron said apologetically, "The Legion of Doom has taken the UN building and is holding everyone hostage."

"L-Ron!" Superman snapped, "Doomsday is in Metropolis. I can handle him but I can't do anything to help the crowd. I need help."

J'onn's calm clear tones replaced L-Ron's synthesized voice, "I'll send whom I can _and _I'll have a talk with our mechanical friend here. Good luck."

"Thanks." Superman grimly replied and then he leapt into the air and went to meet Doomsday again.

"Mr. Miracle, Captain Atom, Fire, Booster, Ice, Stargirl, Samurai, Black Vulcan, and Apache Chief, take a shuttle and assist Superman. He is facing Doomsday and needs crowd control, search and rescue, and basic assistance. L-Ron has routed Supergirl and Captain Marvel to that location as well." J'onn informed the group he'd gathered, "Untold civilian lives are at stake. They are depending on you and I know they're being entrusted into capable hands. Good luck."

The JLers took their leave and boarded an available Javelin-9 shuttle. Mr. Miracle strapped himself into the pilot's seat and began the pre-flight sequence. Booster sat in the co-pilot's seat and he turned to Skeets, "Hey Skeets, plot us a course to Metropolis."

"Sure thing Booster." Skeets enthused and the nav board sounded, "See what happens when you _don't_ leave me behind."

"It was for your own safety." Booster argued.

"Sure, sure. You just wanted to be alone so you could canoodle Dr. Connelly." Skeets retorted.

"Leave Claire out of this." Booster warned.

"Okay, but I'm your partner, your bud, your pal, and your press agent. I need to be there when you fight the baddies." Skeets insisted.

"And you usually are but…" Booster trailed off.

"But?" Skeets demanded.

Booster heaved a heavy sigh, "But sometimes you'd get in the way and then you'd get destroyed."

"But…but...but…" up until that moment, no one knew Skeets _could_ sniffle.

"Skeets," Mr. Miracle interrupted, "Booster's looking out for you. He doesn't want you to get hurt so he doesn't lose you. It's quite the compliment."

"Yeah, right." Skeets dubiously replied.

"Skeets, I wouldn't know what to do without you." Booster confessed, "Even though I've been in this century for a few years now, I still get lost. _You're _the one with the road map. Do you think I'd let anything happen to you?"

"Nope." Skeets happily bubbled.

"Skeets," Mr. Miracle spoke again, "could you inform our passengers to strap in prepare for take-off?"

"Certainly." Skeets happily hovered off.

"Thanks Scott." Booster said to Miracle after Skeets had left.

Mr. Miracle chuckled, "Don't mention it. Barda has been the one lecturing me about not wanting to lose me. She thinks we've already did enough during the war between New Genesis and Apokolips. That's why she wants me out of the League."

"Just keep saying, 'No', that's all we ask." Booster laughed.

"I'll keep it in mind." Mr. Miracle promised.

Skeets returned to report that everyone was set. Miracle got final clearance from traffic control and then launched. Following Skeets's flight plan, they were in Metropolis within minutes.

Windows shattered with every ear crushing blow traded by Superman and Doomsday. Every building for blocks around had been damaged by their struggles; most of them were still occupied. Metropolis's emergency services were overwhelmed as they struggled to stay ahead of the carnage. Three buildings had already collapsed with more about to go.

Lois and Jim Olsen staked out a vantage point half a block away from the current battle. The building they sheltered beneath was damaged but looked good enough to hold. That assumption was about to be put to the test.

Superman reeled from a blow and he spotted Jim and Lois. He started towards them when a double handed blow drove him into the pavement. Doomsday pummeled him and then took him by a single leg and began smashing him up against the damaged building.

Jim and Lois began to run when the collapse began. Lois surged forward and pushed Olsen the final few feet that he needed to escape from being buried. She wasn't so lucky.

"Get ready!" Mr. Miracle announced, "I'll lay down cover fire while you deploy."

Booster moved back towards the open ramp, "Good luck."

"You too." Miracle replied.

The Javelin-9 hovered behind Doomsday and Mr. Miracle opened fire with the hyperkinetic cannon. Its energy laden rounds were enlarged versions of those used by Vigilante. The Vulcan cannon burst stopped Doomsday from stomping Superman further into the ground. As he turned to face the new threat, the JLers leapt out of the craft.

Stargirl's Cosmic Rod levitated those that couldn't fly to the ground. Miracle unleashed one last volley of fire before withdrawing to find somewhere to land. Meanwhile, Captain Atom barraged Doomsday with a quantum energy burst.

Doomsday staggered, releasing Superman from his grip. He responded by stomping on the ground. Buildings to either side of the street began to give way. The League responded.

Booster used his forcefield to hold up a building and shelter the inhabitants fleeing it. Gravity worked against him and as the final person ran free, the building collapsed and Booster's shield failed. He was swiftly buried.

"Nooo!" Skeets helplessly wailed.

Stargirl stabilized the building next to it with her Cosmic Rod. She managed to keep everything together long enough to get everyone clear. Then she flew cover for them fleeing residents using her staff to create an overhead shield. The building collapsed behind her.

Ice created a giant iceberg to prop up another building. She escorted the shaken citizens to the nearby police cordon. That finished, she went back into the fray.

Skeets had gathered Apache Chief and Samurai and they were searching the rubble for Booster. Stargirl intercepted Jim Olsen as he made his way toward Superman.

"Hold it buddy, superheroes only." She warned.

"I have to talk to Superman." Jim panted, "It's Lois. She's buried."

"Lois?" Stargirl repeated and then it dawned on her, "Lois _Lane_? Aw crap! C'mon, follow me."

Fire and Black Vulcan were tending to a very battered Superman. Stargirl and Jim came running up and she said, "Superman! You gotta talk to this guy!"

Superman turned and was shocked, "Jim? What are you doing here? Where's Lois…_where's _Lois?"

"Doomsday knocked a building down over the top of us. She pushed me free but it got her." Jim miserably explained.

"Which building?" Superman demanded.

Jim pointed it out and Superman snapped at Stargirl, "Follow me."

Stargirl tossed off a sloppy salute and Superman snarled, "Now!"

They proceeded to where Lois lay buried. Superman's X-Ray vision found her, "Oh my God! Stargirl, excavate there."

The Cosmic Rod lifted off a few hundred pounds of brick and mortar. Lois lay exposed. Except for faint, shallow breathing, she lay lifeless.

Superman examined her before gathering her into his arms, "Get out of here Jimmy."

Superman flew off faster than the eyes could track. A loud 'Smack' could be heard and Captain Atom flew across the way. Fire and Black Vulcan did their best to block Doomsday's way but they were falling back with no end in sight.

Just then a sonic boom echoed across the city. Supergirl and Captain Marvel flew in, straight at Doomsday. Supergirl's right cross was amplified by Marvel's left cross and Doomsday was sent sailing across town into the docks. Marvel pursued Doomsday while Supergirl took a moment to assess the situation.

She used her X-Ray vision to locate Booster Gold, "Courtney, give Samurai and Apache Chief a hand. They've almost reached Booster."

"You got it." She conceded in a chipper voice.

"`Lo Jimmy." Supergirl said to Olsen, "It's been awhile."

"Yeah. Just a few years." Olsen replied.

Ignoring the reprimand found in his tone, she asked; "Where's Superman?"

"He took Lois to the hospital." Jim answered, "I don't think she's gonna make it."

Supergirl's expression was one of pure anguish, "If he does happen back this way, tell him we have the situation under control."

"And if he doesn't believe me?" Jim asked.

"Then heaven help us all." Was her reply before she took to the air.

Marvel and Doomsday battled it out, destroying miles of property in the meantime. Supergirl arrived and took up position behind Doomsday. Marvel laid a haymaker on Doomsday. He spun right into Supergirl's right cross. They battered him back and forth for several minutes before Doomsday sank to the ground. He reached into his belt and activated a boom tube controller. The wormhole opened and he leapt into it. The tunnel collapsed before either hero could react.

"This is not going to go over well at all." Supergirl complained.

"Fire!" Mr. Miracle called out as he approached on his hoverdisks, "Captain Atom! Mantis is attacking the Metro Tower. They need our help."

"We're on it." Atom said as he flew into the air. Fire ignited and followed them. As they drew near, Fire said, "I'll take him."

She blazed on ahead and created a ring of fire which trapped the New God. He looked up and sneered, "What? They can only send girls after me?"

Fire responded with a two-handed flame blast that immersed Mantis. When it stopped he rolled on the ground to put out his clothing. His lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. When he rose, he wore a grudging smile.

"You could have had me girl, but now you'll learn the price of your mercy." Mantis blasted her with an energy beam that knocked her out.

Quantum energy slammed into him and he fell to his knees. He shook his head as he struggled to rise, "It will take more than that to best me, Captain Atom."

Captain Atom grinned, "Recognized my style, huh?"

"And your folly." Mantis recognized Mr. Miracle, "Scott Free. We could have been brothers in the service of Darkseid. We still could be. Kill these fools you're with and join me. The Master will be forgiving."

"You know the answer, Mantis." Mr. Miracle said.

"Just as well." Mantis conceded. He leveled two powerful beams at the support struts at the corner base of the tower and then activated the boom tube controller as the base began to buckle. He leapt into it as Captain Atom used his strength to support the building.

"G…get help." Atom struggled to say, "Hur…hurry."

Miracle summoned Ice and Stargirl. Ice supported the building with a column of ice. Stargirl used her staff and her Cosmic Converter to weld the struts back together. The danger had passed.

Atom Smasher threw the last bags of cash into the back of the truck. It was full, floor to ceiling, wall to wall. They hadn't missed one retail or commercial bank downtown. They'd met the usual resistance but the SCU was too busy to back up the MPD so the poor beat cops had been simply outclassed. Using a boom tube as a highway, they simply drove to Bailya. Their haul had exceeded one billion dollars. Once that news broke, it threatened to overtake Metropolis's near miss with Doomsday.

Superman dropped Lois off at Highlands Hospital. He then reappeared mere moments later as Clark Kent. He was blocked from visiting while their trauma surgeons did their work. While he lingered in a life between despair and remorse, Supergirl took a seat next to him in her guise as Kara Kent.

"You blame yourself, don't you?" she surmised.

Clark blinked, "Is it that obvious?"

"Jim told me that you spotted them and it distracted you enough to get yourself pummeled." Kara related.

"I should have saved them then." Clark reprimanded himself.

"You were too young to do anything about Krypton when she blew but I was a teenager when Argo slowly died. There are some things you just can't do anything about. It kills you to face it but it's the truth. You're not God, Clark. You can't do everything."

"Apparently I can't." Clark bitterly agreed.

A doctor appeared, "Mr. Kent?"

Clark signaled her and she sat down, "There was massive internal hemorrhaging. Some of her bones were crushed. We haven't done anything about that in an effort to treat the core injuries. She's lost her appendix and her spleen owing to crush injuries. We may have saved her but there's no way of knowing. The next few hours will tell us everything. As it stands now, even if she does live, she'll never fully recuperate."

"What are you telling me?" Clark grew angry.

"It's a miracle she's lived this long." The doctor replied, "That shows us she's a fighter. She'll need to be to recover."

"When can I see her?" Clark wanted to cry.

"Right now." The doctor wore a soft smile, "She's awake and she's been asking for you."

"Lois?" Clark gently caressed Lois's check. Her eyes fluttered and then focused as they came upon him.

"Clark?"

"I'm here." He assured her.

"How's Jimmy?" she asked.

"You saved him." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Don't blame yourself." Lois commanded him, "I violated the police barricade because I was too pigheaded to allow you to get an exclusive. Seems I'm paying for my stubbornness now."

"Don't say that!" Clark admonished her, "You're going to be fine."

Lois tried to laugh but all happened was a racking cough, "I'm dying Clark. I've only stayed alive long enough to see you again. I wouldn't trade any of our times for anything. I'm just sorry they won't go on."

Clark was unashamedly weeping now, "Lois, I…"

"You have to go on." Lois insisted, "You have to find a way. We need you and you need us. Promise me there will always be a Superman."

"Lois, I can't…" he verbally stumbled.

"Promise me, Clark!" she growled.

"I promise you, Lois. I'll always be there for the people of Earth." He vowed.

"Good…good. Now, I just want to kiss you one more time." Lois's voice began to falter.

Clark leaned down to her and their kiss was tender, full of hope, and dreams that would never be fulfilled. When it ended, her smile was radiant, "Couldn't ask for better than that. I'm gonna sleep now. `Kay?"

Her eyes drifted shut and then her breathing became shallower until it stopped. The heart monitor sounded and med staff rushed in and tried to resuscitate her. Their efforts failed and with apologies they left Clark alone with Lois after they'd declared her death. Kara came in and stood by him as he wept over the body.


	4. Chapter 4

6

Chapter Four

"Diana and Shayera," J'onn spoke to them together, "you'll fly point. Assess the situation and report back."

"Right." Shayera growled.

You've got it." Wonder Woman agreed.

As they left, the Martian Manhunter turned to Mary Marvel; "Mary, you'll maintain a position over the UN HQ. You'll be our eyes and ears outside."

"But…?" Mary started to protest.

"I need someone of your caliber in case the Legion tries to launch a second front." J'onn explained, "You're best suited to the task."

Mary's disappointment quickly waned, "Okay. Want me to go now?"

"Please." The Manhunter dryly replied.

"Later!" Mary called out as she flew away.

There were moments when J'onn wished all of the JLers possessed Mary's unbridled enthusiasm. This wasn't one of them. This escapade would require stealth and guile. Not for the first time, J'onn cursed the developments in Gotham.

Batman and his allies were holding a vigil in response to the break-outs at Arkham Asylum. J'onn agreed with the Dark Knight Detective that Gotham would be struck and struck hard at any time. He just wished that the psychotics would've given him some leeway so that he could utilize Batman's expertise in NYC.

As it was, Shayera and Wonder Woman's military training would make them the best first responders. The Manhunter and a selection of League members were following in ground transports and one Javelin-9 shuttle. The Javelin was being personally flown by Blackhawk himself so there shouldn't be any complications.

The shuttle took to the air and the transports rolled. Now they just had to await word from their scouts.

Shayera held her nth metal mace ready as she entered the main foyer of the UN building. Guards were strewn about but there were no Legionnaires present. Wonder Woman knelt and checked the vitals of one of the unconscious officers.

"She's alive." Wonder Woman said as she rose, "They all seem to be fine."

"Call it in." Shayera urged. Wonder Woman pulled out her signal device and began to report to J'onn. Meanwhile, the Gentleman Ghost pulled back inside of a nearby wall and went to report to Luthor.

Luthor stood behind the podium and addressed the General Assembly. Legionnaires stood at every exit but they did little to threaten or coerce the delegates. Their mere presence was enough.

The Secretary-General stood a few feet away from Luthor. Superwoman guarded him, not only from the other Legionnaires but from the delegates as well.

Luthor was just getting into stride, "…and we do not mean any of you any harm. That is why we've left your telecommunications devices active as well left the news channel cameras rolling. We're here to make a statement."

Luthor grew ever more comfortable with his role as he spoke, "We are operating within the interests of legitimate nation-states. Nations that are, for the most part, members of this august body. We protect their interests and enforce their will. We could do the same for you all."

Luthor chuckled at the silence _that _declaration bred, "You've entrusted your affairs into the hands of the Justice League but what do you _really _know about them? Their idealism is dubious at best. How long will they serve you before they wish to become the masters?"

"The Legion is comprised of known quantities." He continued, "You know how things stand with us. As you've been able to see over the last few months, the League can't keep us locked up so you've seen which team is the most proficient. You'll have to turn to us eventually. Why not make it sooner rather than later?"

The Gentleman Ghost rose up though the floor and spoke with Luthor off to the side. Luthor returned to the microphone with a smile, "The Justice League is here. My companions and I could fight them but there would be countless injuries among you not to mention millions in property damage. In order to spare you all of that and allow you to seriously consider our offer, we'll withdraw."

He turned to Tala, "If you'd please?"

Tala's smile was a coy one. She brought her hands up to either side. They sparkled and she raised them over head and clasped her hands together. There was a brilliant flash of light and when the delegates' eyes cleared, every Legionnaire was gone.

The League's vehicles arrived and disgorged their passengers. The JLers flooded into the UN building. Overhead, Mary Marvel noted a bus leaving the building as it headed for the NYC streets. She called it in.

"Shayera will be joining you." J'onn advised, "Do not let that vehicle out of your sight."

"Gotcha." Mary happily complied.

Shayera Hol joined Mary in the air. Marvel was tracking the bus as it entered the port area. Ahead of the bus, an advanced submarine was docked. Shayera grew agitated.

"That's Devil Ray's boat." She surmised. She pulled her signal device off of her waist clip, "J'onn, the Legion is entering Devil Ray's sub. They're starting to board. They'll be gone in a minute."

"Watch them but do not take action without authorization." J'onn advised.

"What kind of crap is that?" Shayera demanded.

"The situation is complicated." J'onn _almost _explained, "Unwarranted action is not advised."

"J'onn!" Shayera protested, "They're getting away!"

"L-Ron has passed them off to Aquaman." J'onn replied, "Track them out to sea and then let him take over."

"Argh." Shayera groaned, "This is ridiculous."

"It wouldn't hurt anything to go in a _little_ closer, would it?" Mary's smile was impish.

"No," Shayera grinned, "it wouldn't. I like the way you think."

Aboard the _Black Manta_, Devil Ray's crew informed him of the swooping Thanagarian and her charge. Devil Ray ordered that a grappler missile be fired. The missile lifted out of the launcher in the deck and streaked towards the JLers. Its cone fragmented and four separate warheads burst forth.

Suspended between the warheads was a net. Mary evaded it just in time but Shayera was caught in the net. It bound her tight and she plummeted towards the ground. Mary caught her and lowered her onto the ground.

Easily tearing the titanium-steel alloy netting, Mary freed Shayera in mere minutes. Shayera was incensed, "Try and kill me will they?"

"They didn't try very hard." Mary rebutted, "If those warheads had been filled with explosives rather than weights you'd be dead already."

"Whose side are you on?" Shayera looked at her as though she were addled.

"I'm obeying J'onn's orders." Mary replied, "Maybe you should check in and see if those orders have changed."

Shayera activated the signal device and a moment later could be heard yelling, "What the strox?" What kind of flotzing orders are those?"

Shayera received the answer and shut her device down, "'Straight from the Secretary-General'!" she snapped, "What kind of flotzing idiot gets held hostage and then lets his captors go?"

"I don't know but they're shoving off." Mary pointed out, "Still wanna follow them?"

"Yes." Shayera's anger was bleeding out of her, "Let's see if they meet with anyone in international waters."

"I _knew_ it." The former Hawkgirl opined, "Just as soon as they hit international waters, they rendezvoused with that yacht."

Mary shielded her eyes and peered into the distance, "Your eyes are sure good. I can barely make it out."

"Let's take a closer look then." Shayera slyly suggested, "After all, our reports need to describe the same scene."

Lex took a seat in the bridge of the _Persian Princess_. She was owned by the Crimson Queen. Sporting a Moroccan registry and flag, she was the Queen's favorite mode of transportation. Although she'd loaned Luthor the yacht for this exercise, she was not aboard.

Shayera and Mary lighted upon the foredeck. Luthor smiled, "It seems we have some unexpected guests. Captain, set course for Morocco. I'll deal with our visitors."

"Hawkgirl and Mary Marvel." Luthor pleasantly said as she approached the JLers. Noting Shayera's slight twitch at the use of her old code-name, his smile widened, "Only, it isn't Hawkgirl anymore, is it?" You really should come up with a new moniker. Using your real name is so incongruous. Although, I suppose with those wings of yours it's hard to have a 'secret identity'."

Mary interceded before Shayera could speak, or bonk him with her mace; "So what are you up to?"

"I delivered a message." Luthor smirked, "Now I'm taking a vacation. You have no jurisdiction here. These are international waters."

"I'm an international cop." Mary rebutted.

"Yes, but do you have an international warrant?" Luthor smoothly inquired.

Mary's silence told him everything he needed to know, "Get off of my ship."

A plume of water announced the arrival of Aquaman. He landed on the deck beside Shayera, "If you're done making demands, I have one of my own. Atlantean waters are recognized by the UN and by international treaty. Neither this yacht nor the _Black Manta_ will enter our space above or below the surface."

"But that will add weeks to our trip!" Luthor sputtered.

"You always have your boom tubes available to you." Aquaman countered.

"By doing this you're declaring war on Bailya." Luthor insisted.

"The only sea that Bailya borders is the Caspian." Aquaman countered, "I believe Atlantis can repel a landlocked navy."

"Get off of this ship before I have you all arrested as prisoners of war!" Luthor snapped.

Aquaman went to the rail and nodded to Shayera, "Always a pleasure."

The Thanagarian and Mary Marvel took to the skies and left Luthor fuming. They had the grace to be out of earshot before they started laughing. Luthor found nothing to laugh about.

He went to his stateroom and opened up the notebook computer found there. Linking to a LexCom satellite he raised Brainiac, "See who's available for an underwater mission. The Legion of Doom has just declared war on Atlantis."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ice and Fire escorted Booster out of the trauma ward of Highlands General Hospital. His forcefield had held just long enough for him to escape being crushed but he'd still come close to suffocation. Having heard that Booster was there as well, Kara changed into her Supergirl garb and checked in on him.

"You okay?" she asked as she approached from across the ER waiting room.

The crowd stirred upon seeing the superheroes in their midst. Children came to them seeking reassurance. The adults were more reticent but their need was just as great. Supergirl decided to address the crowd.

"Sorry it took so long for us to stop Doomsday, folks, but we got here as soon as we could." She began, "We understand what you're going through. We really do. Members of the League have lost people close to them as well. As you can see, some of us were injured while fighting him. We can't guarantee anyone's safety. All we can do is try."

There was a general round of protests and Supergirl held up her hands, "I really can't comment on Superman. All I can say was that he was overwhelmed. It took Captain Marvel and I together to stop Doomsday. Superman did his best but for once it wasn't enough. That's why the Justice League is here. If one hero can't do it alone then we send in a few more."

She'd been edging Booster and the ladies out of the door the whole time. Once they cleared the exit, Supergirl took hold of Ice and flew into the air, "Follow me."

Booster was still a touch woozy but his flight ring wasn't an extension of him so it performed perfectly. He and Fire followed Supergirl to the roof of the Daily Planet. The globe atop of the building had been replaced just a few short months ago after Mary Marvel had been slammed though it. The new one showed nary a scratch or a crack.

"This should be private enough." Supergirl opined as she lowered Ice to the roof.

Fire and Booster joined them. Ice turned to Supergirl, "How is Superman?"

Supergirl turned glum, "As good as can be expected. Clark's never faced loss like this before. He could barely remember his natural parents when they died. This takes personal to a new extreme."

"This is nuts." Booster opined, "I knew Lois was going to die. It's in the history books back when I came from. But she was supposed to die in childbirth, not because of Doomsday."

"That's because time is in flux." Supergirl shared, "Look, this is why I came back to the 21st Century. The gist of history is staying intact but the details are getting muddled. If too many details change, then the course of history gets changed as well."

"How can we know if that happens?" Booster wondered, "My knowledge of your future only goes so far."

"I have help from the future." Supergirl revealed, "What I need is help in the here and now."

"Of course you have our help." Ice assured her, "Right, Beatriz?"

Fire looked dubious, "How can we know your version of history is better than the one we're actually creating?"

"My friends have a database containing the original timeline that they knew. They compare that to the one that we are now living in. When things get wildly divergent, they'll contact me." Supergirl explained, "So far, everything revolves around the Legion of Doom. If they can disband the League, then history goes ballistic."

"If time gets changed, then their present gets changed too." Fire surmised, "How would they know if their past is any different from what our future was supposed to be?"

Supergirl explained how she, Brainiac 5, and Cosmic Boy experienced a ripple in time while returning to the 31st Century from the past. Brainiac 5's decision to lock himself and Cosmic Boy away in the Time Institute, shielded by chronal fields to place them in temporal stasis, allowed Brainy and Cos to monitor divergent pasts. It allowed them to "see" their common past and their altered futures.

"While, they won't tell me what the future will be," Supergirl explained, "they will tell me what it used to be. It's our job to try and keep things as close as possible."

"What a load of _merda_." Fire opined.

"Beatriz!" Ice scolded her.

"Give me a break, Thora!" Fire snapped, "We're supposed to trust some mysterious future space men to guide us to a 'better' future? I say we do what we always do. We keep on making the future happen as best we can and trust that everything works out."

"A nice plan." A stranger's voice said from beyond the edge of the building. Everyone turned. Floating there, thanks to his flight ring, was Cosmic Boy.

"Cos!" Supergirl cried out as she flew out to him and hugged him.

Cosmic Boy grinned, "It's good to see you too, Kara."

They joined the others. Supergirl made the introductions. Afterwards, Cosmic Boy turned to her, "We need to talk."

Supergirl's signal device chimed, "Hold that thought. I have to answer that." She pulled the transceiver from her belt, "Supergirl here."

"Sorry, Supergirl." Came Captain Marvel's voice. He sounded anxious, "I've got to head back to Fawcett City. Dr. Silvana and Mr. Mind are competing to see who the worst supervillain is."

"You've got responsibilities." Supergirl understood, "You'd better scoot. Give my love to Mary."

"Speaking of responsibilities," Marvel suddenly remembered, "an Inspector Sawyer of the Special Crimes Unit needs to talk to the JLers gathered in town. She'd prefer you or Superman but she'll take who she can get."

Supergirl smirked, "That sounds like Maggie. Tell her everyone's on their way."

Marvel hesitated, "She wants to know if that includes Superman?"

Supergirl frowned, "No. Superman's like most people today. He's suffered a deep personal loss and needs time to cope. The Justice League is here today. We'll handle the situation."

"She understands." Marvel's relief was plain to hear, "I'll be taking off now. Good luck."

"Thanks." Supergirl replied, "You too."

"Bye." He said and closed the circuit.

Supergirl checked the LCD of her signal device, "The rest of the League is eight blocks away." She pointed, "Thataway. Tell the Inspector that I'll be along shortly."

Stargirl suddenly appeared, "You guys gotta come with me. This Inspector lady is makin' life miserable."

Cosmic Boy's presence dawned on her. She floated over to Supergirl and whispered in her ear, "Who's the hottie?"

Supergirl's smirk returned, "Stargirl meet Cosmic Boy. Cosmic Boy likewise."

Cosmic Boy shook her hand, "I'm a fan."

"Really?" Stargirl brightened, "I'm sorry, but I've never heard of you before."

"You shouldn't have before now." Cos's grin was infectious.

"Courtney, Ice needs a ride to the Inspector's location." Supergirl interrupted the _moment_, "Tell her I'll be along shortly."

"Will you be coming along?" Stargirl asked.

"`Fraid not." Cosmic Boy chuckled.

"Figures." Stargirl grumbled, "We finally get some eye candy near my own age and he bails."

"_Courtney_." Supergirl reprimanded her, "Focus. Ice needs that ride _now_."

"Okay, okay." Stargirl huffed, "Hang on Thora."

Using the Cosmic Rod, Stargirl levitated Ice. "C'mon folks. Follow me."

Stargirl flew off leading Booster and Fire. As they left, Supergirl turned to Cosmic Boy; "Okay Rokk, what's the bad news?"

Rokk Krinn smiled, "What makes you think that there's bad news?"

"Why else would you be here?" Supergirl asked.

"I just came to tell you that Superman will be fine." He assured her, "History has been accelerated but what's supposed to happen is still occurring."

"Ooo-kay." Supergirl replied, "That's cryptic enough to not make sense."

Cos's grin grew, "That's the idea. It'll make sense when the time's right."

Supergirl sighed, "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Don't be afraid of Kyle Raynor." Cosmic Boy said, "History says you two will become close friends. So don't fight it."

"But Brainy…" Supergirl automatically objected.

"Brainy's really busy." Cosmic Boy replied, "_And _he lives a millennia away. He says follow your conscience and he'll understand whatever you decide."

"Decide about Kyle?" Supergirl wondered, "What's to decide?"

"We don't know. That's a historical flux point…just like whether or not you retain Legion membership." He explained.

"Why would I quit the Legion of Super Heroes?" she wanted to know.

"I don't know." Cos confessed, "It's just a possibility."

Supergirl hesitated and then spoke her mind, "I have to admit that I've thought about staying in this time and asking for a time bubble so that I could serve part-time with the LSH."

"But not full time?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Unless I can work things out with Brainy I don't think I'd be comfortable staying in the 31st Century, not when I have an ersatz family here as well. The people in this era may be primitive but they need me. The LSH has the future covered. It doesn't need me."

"Yes, we do." Cosmic Boy countered, "You, Stargirl, and Robin are the inspirations that created the LSH. Every day that you're with us makes us strive to do better."

"But I'm an inspiration from the _past_." She rebutted his argument, "Maybe it should stay that way."

"I can't convince you otherwise, can I?" he regretfully asked.

"I haven't made up my mind yet." She consoled him, "First, I deal with the current crisis and then I mend my personal life."

"Fair enough." Cosmic Boy replied, "I'll be going then but Brainy assured me that I'll be back soon enough."

Where'd you park your…" Supergirl's voice faded as his Time Bubble appeared near her with a chime, "_That _answers that question."

"Take it easy, Kara." Cosmic Boy urged, "Things are working out."

"Easy for you to say." She ruefully remarked, "You're not living it."

His expression was wry as he stepped into the transparent bubble. He sat down at the controls. He inputted his destination and then an external chime sounded as the bubble began to fade. Within seconds, the bubble, its passenger, and the chime faded from existence.

_Okay, back to business_; Supergirl thought as she took to the air.

"Thanks Perry." Clark hung up the phone. Perry White had given him a recommendation regarding a funeral home. Lois's father would handle the actual burial. Clark would get the body prepared while the general got the family plot ready. It had been the hardest phone call of Clark's life.

Kara was right. He'd never faced a loss like this. He honestly didn't know how to cope. J'onn and Bruce had faced staggering losses in their lives. Clark had been in contact with L-Ron and knew J'onn was at the UN with Waller and General Eiling dealing with the aftermath of the Legion's surprise "visit."

Bruce was busy trying to track down the Legionnaires that had escaped from Arkham Asylum. He wouldn't have anything else on his mind. _Speaking of Bruce, _he thought, _Nightwing lost his parents to a mobster_. The problem was that he barely knew Dick Grayson. He respected the younger man but he wasn't seasoned enough to truly help him.

The Huntress had also lost her parents to violence. Clark shuddered at the thought of turning to her. Her reaction had been to grow up and become an ultra-violent vigilante. That wasn't his first inclination.

His signal device chimed. He answered it, "Superman here."

"Hello Superstuff," L-Ron said, "his Martianess has finished at the UN and is headed your way."

"You told him?" Clark surmised.

"Yes." L-Ron wasn't apologetic, "His Gumbyness lost his wife, children, and civilization in one fell swoop. If anyone can give you a little perspective, he should be able to."

"Thank you L-Ron." Clark said with heartfelt sincerity.

"Just hang in there." L-Ron requested, "That'll be thanks enough."

L-Ron cut the connection and Clark wondered if Manga Khan appreciated what he'd lost when he gave the little mechanoid away.

"Nice of you to join us." Inspector Sawyer remarked to Supergirl as she arrived, "Like I've already told the rest of the class, Volcanna and Atom Smasher robbed the banks while you were busy tackling Doomsday."

"Which bank did they hit?" Supergirl wondered.

"_All _of them." Sawyer unhappily reported, "Regular police units tried to intervene but they were simply outmatched. The SCU was busy mobilizing to stop Doomsday if your group couldn't stop him."

"Fortunately, we could." Supergirl's voice was laced with regret, "Unfortunately, we couldn't do it in time to help everyone."

Sawyer's attitude softened, "You can only do so much. You superheroes pull off the impossible so often we little folk forget that you're only mortal."

That did little to comfort Supergirl so she asked, "Do you know how much they made off with?"

Sawyer shrugged, "All we know for certain is that it was a lot. The auditors are working on it right now. They hope to have an estimate by tonight."

Samurai approached, "It is confirmed. They drove their stolen truck though a boom tube."

"Any idea where it went?" Sawyer asked.

"One guess." Black Vulcan scowled, "And if you said Bailya, you've won the prize."

"I liked it better when the crooks were local and stayed home." Sawyer complained.

"So did we." Apache Chief confessed.

"The problem is that as long as they've got boom tube technology they can go anywhere that isn't shielded by a deflector." Mr. Miracle said, "Even then, they're just bounced to another location. As far as we know there's no way of completely blocking a tube."

"There's got to be a way." Booster insisted, "In my history books, the Legion of Doom was a mere blip. They came and went with hardly any more fuss than the Secret Societies."

"Those of us in the loop know something's different." Supergirl replied, "I just received word that the gist of things is still the same. We just have to find a way to shut the Legion down."

"And if we can't?" Fire asked.

"Then Darkseid wins." Mr. Miracle supplied the answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Luthor's tube opened outside of the Dome. He wasn't in a pleasant mood. He'd looked forward to a week-long cruise to Morocco. Aquaman's interference had forced him to boom tube back to Bailya ahead of schedule.

Luthor entered the Dome and Grodd looked quiet pensive as Brainiac approached Luthor, "Master, there has been a development."

"What is it?" Luthor snapped.

"Lois Lane has died." Brainiac reported without the merest inflection of remorse.

The news struck Luthor like a physical blow. There'd never been anything between them but theirs had been a game of cat and mouse. It had been a battle of wits and it had been delightful.

"How?" Luthor managed to ask after a moment.

"Doomsday dropped a building on her." Grodd described the scene, "He kept Superman too busy to intercede until it was too late. However, she died a hero. She saved Jim Olsen's life."

"A waste if there ever was one." Luthor bitterly remarked. He sat down and sank into a dark silence. Finally, he spoke.

"Brainiac," he said, "get me Clark Kent's number. It should be early evening in Metropolis."

J'onn had arrived at Clark's doorstep shapeshifted into his guise as John Jones, P.I.. No sooner had J'onn entered into Clark's apartment then the phone began ringing. Apologizing profusely, Kent answered the phone. To his utter shock and revulsion, it was Lex Luthor on the line.

"I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am." Luthor expressed his grief, "Lois is…_was _a special woman. I admired her throughout the years that I knew her. I can't imagine the pain you must be suffering now."

"Looking for something to gloat about?" Clark said through a clenched jaw.

"No!" Luthor protested, "You have me at a disadvantage, Kent. I only wanted to express my true sorrow at her passing."

"If you were truly sorry you wouldn't have sent Doomsday in the first place." Clark rebutted, "And don't deny it. Your Legionnaires came through the boom tube with him and dispersed across the city. God knows what they wanted."

"I'll admit it." Luthor confided, "I sent Doomsday to Metropolis. I wanted the Metro Tower destroyed. No one was supposed to get hurt, especially not Lois."

"People died Lex and I'm going to make you pay for it." Clark vowed.

"What can you do?" Luthor scoffed, "You're merely a reporter."

"We'll just see what I can do." Clark hung up.

Luthor's expression was a sour one as he sat the phone down, "_That_ went well."

Grodd shrugged, "It's to be expected."

Luthor picked the phone up and began dialing. Grodd asked him, "Who are you calling now?"

"My legal team." Luthor answered, "I want to be ready if Kent tries to publish this little chat."

Clark was seething as he turned his focus on J'onn. The Martian had reverted to his native form, something he rarely did and even then only when he was exhausted. He apologized for it.

"Mmm?" Clark was still distracted, "Oh! No, J'onn. Don't apologize. You have no reason to hide who or what you truly are in here. After all, I'm not human either."

"Yes, but your appearance doesn't warrant pitchforks and torches from the locals." J'onn managed to smile.

Clark's attempt at self-pity was shattered, "I really appreciate you coming over, J'onn. I know your schedule's pretty busy."

"It should never be too busy to help a friend." J'onn replied.

"Still…" Clark trailed off.

"Lois's death has shaken you." J'onn said, "That much is obvious even to the casual observer. This is natural and must be endured. I'm not actively reading your mind but your surface thoughts reveal a greater turmoil. You wonder if you should continue on as Superman."

"Doomsday wouldn't even exist if it weren't for me." Clark argued, "And he wouldn't have come to Metropolis looking for a fight if it weren't for me."

"This is all true." J'onn conceded, "But you must look at the good you have done. What you have accomplished as a force for good overcomes any and all tragedies."

"But you've been where I'm at." Clark protested, "How can you say that?"

"When I lost my family and my people, I almost went mad. My mind wandered and I believe I was able to touch minds on other worlds." J'onn related the experience, "I was shown something. Something that has given me hope ever since. May I share it with you?"

"Of course." Clark readily agreed, "But I don't see how…oh my!"

J'onn closed the telepathic link, "That is what keeps me going. If this can be true, what else is possible?"

"But can it be true?" Clark was dumbfounded.

"The images came to me from a Guardian of the Universe." J'onn revealed.

"The same Guardians that run the Green Lantern Corps." Clark realized, "They're immortal."

"And one of their number opened a portal in time to view the beginning of history itself." J'onn said, "The creation of the multiverse."

"All spiraling out of a giant hand." Clark breathed, "What does it mean?"

"I have my own thoughts on the matter but I will not force anyone else into my perspective." J'onn said, "Hopefully, one day the mystery will be revealed to me. When it is, I think all mysteries will be revealed to me. I live for that moment."

"The implications of this are enormous." Clark was still reeling, "The possibilities…"

"This is why you cannot give up." J'onn argued, "Clark Kent has a very small life and he will never know the grandeur of the universe. However, Superman has a place in the stars and a chance to witness glories even beyond this one."

Clark rubbed the back of his head, "Isn't that a rather selfish motive?"

"In all of your years in costume, have you ever deliberately sought out anything?" J'onn asked.

"Yes." Superman readily admitted, "I went looking for Krypton."

"And how did it turn out?" the Manhunter inquired.

"I found Kara on Argo." Clark happily reported.

"So even a little selfishness can breed good things if you do not become consumed with fulfilling your desires?" J'onn probed deeper.

Clark smiled, "I see where you're going with this. Thanks."

"You have to accept that you can have limits without being a villain." J'onn advised, "I could not save anyone and I had to overcome my sense of guilt and failure. My glimpse into eternity helped. It showed me there may be a sense of destiny to my fate. Lois fell yet you stand. She died saving a life. How can you do any less and still honor her memory?"

Clark winced like he'd been gut-punched, "You certainly aren't holding back."

"This isn't the time for obfuscation." J'onn said, "You need to hear the undiluted truth."

"I think I've heard it." Clark realized, "You're right, of course, Lois wouldn't want me to stop. Not like this. She made me promise that I wouldn't quite being Superman because of her death. I just needed to hear it from someone else."

"I am happy to oblige." J'onn confessed.

"Does it ever go away?" Clark asked in a quiet voice.

"No." J'onn admitted, "But it does get easier."

Clark sighed and then his eyes grew wide, "I'm sorry! Would you like something to drink?"

"Do you have any milk?" Hope laced J'onn's every word.

"Of course." Clark chuckled, "I'm a farm boy. Would you like anything to eat with that?"

"You wouldn't have any Oreos would you?" J'onn tested his luck.

"Actually," Clark grinned as he rose from his seat, "I do. Captain Marvel got me started on them."

J'onn laughed, "I know the feeling."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Javelin landed at Wayne Aerospace's private fields. The Shuttle's cargo ramp opened and Vigilante wheeled his motorcycle down it. With him were Wildcat, Mr. Terrific, and the Shining Knight. The Shining Knight was complaining.

"T'would have been better if I'd been able to bring Winged Victory with me."

"No, pard'ner;" Vigilante replied, "It wouldn't have been better. It woulda been crowded."

"I don't understand." The Knight protested, "I cannot bring my horse, which can fly, and yet you can bring this exhaust spewing machine?"

"Listen," Vigilante's patience was wearing thin from the ongoing argument, "Ah didn't have t'bring my sidecar. If you want to walk, that's fine by me."

"No." Sir Justin sighed, "I will ride with you."

"Good." Vigilante declared, "Now shut up `bout the horse."

"But…" the Shining Knight began.

Vigilante bit him off, "Shut it! Ah mean it!"

The Knight sulked in silence. Wildcat shook his head, "You should have thought of that twenty minutes ago."

Vigilante shrugged, "Ah did. Ah was tryin' t'be nice."

Batman and Nightwing watched all of this in silence. Mr. Terrific shook hands with Batman, "Good to see you again. It's been awhile."

"Just a few months." Batman replied.

"It seemed longer." Mr. Terrific smirked and then he greeted Nightwing, "And how are you?"

"The usual." Nightwing nodded in Batman's direction.

"Man's got a lot on his mind." Terrific replied, "I can't say I blame him."

"He's _always _got something on his mind." Nightwing grumbled.

"Like I said, I can't say I blame him." Mr. Terrific confessed, "When my wife and kids were killed I needed to find a reason for living. Becoming a superhero became my way of doing that. I don't know much about Batman but I'd say he had a similar experience."

Nightwing grinned, "There's a reason why you're the 3rd smartest person on the planet."

"Maybe there is." Mr. Terrific grinned.

"Batman." Wildcat said by way of greeting, "It's good to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine." Batman extended a hand. Wildcat firmly gripped it and gave it a shake.

"Want a ride?" Batman gestured towards the Batmobile.

"Sure." Wildcat said and then he went over and got in. Batman hopped into the driver's seat, sealed the cockpit and drove off. Vigilante and the Shining Knight followed.

"And we're off." Nightwing said as he tossed a helmet to Terrific. Mr. Terrific put it on and then swung himself onto Nightwing's motorcycle. They then zoomed off to Police Headquarters.

"So, what's going on Bruce?" Wildcat asked, "You haven't specifically asked for my help since you were a teenager wanting to learn how to box. It must be bad."

"I tracked a bunch of the Penguin's goons down." Batman explained, "The Scarecrow was manufacturing a new hallucinogenic compound at Axis chemicals. I went there only to find that they'd resumed their production of fertilizers."

"How did he gain access to Axis in the first place?" Wildcat wondered.

"Axis was bought two years ago by a shell company that represents a partnership between Oswald Cobblepot and Lex Luthor." Batman explained.

Wildcat's expression was a grim one, "So the Penguin and Luthor are business partners. I'm surprised there hasn't been trouble before this."

"There has been at different locations." Batman revealed, "That Axis planet you looked at in November was manufacturing weapon's grade explosive compounds. Another was shipping out stores of VX gas."

"So what does this compound do?" Wildcat asked.

"Unfortunately for the Scarecrow, there was a residue of it on some lab equipment." Batman explained, "I was able to analyze it and synthesize an antidote. The Police have Wayne Pharmaceuticals replicating it by the gallon."

"That still doesn't explain what it _does_." Wildcat chided his former student.

"It creates a hallucinatory state couple with extreme anxiety and aggressive responses." Batman described its results, "It's flight or fight taken to a new level."

"Wonderful. It looks like we're in for treat." Wildcat groused, "How is this antidote delivered?"

"The original compound is an aerosol agent." Batman resumed his explanation, "The antidote has to be injected. I have hypospray guns being distributed to every emergency responder and hospital in the city. I'm told there should be enough antitoxin to cover every man, woman, and child by eight p.m.."

"That's only an hour and a half away." Wildcat was somewhat relieved.

"But we don't know when the Legionnaires are going to strike." Batman dourly informed him.

Robin was already waiting for them atop Police HQ near the Bat Signal. He was relieved to see Batman, "You wouldn't believe what's been going on!"

"Calm down and explain yourself." Batman ordered.

"There's been these suspicious trucks unloading newspaper racks on every street corner." Robin reported, "And I mean _every _street corner. I did an eight block sweep and they were everywhere. Anyway it was weird because the trucks were…"

"Registered to Axis Chemicals." Batman said for him.

"Yeah." Robin wasn't sure how Batman knew that but he pressed on, "And I had Batgirl look it up and the company's owned by…"

"The Penguin and Luthor." Batman did it again.

"Why do I bother?" Robin complained.

"I _didn't_ know about the gas dispensers." Batman admitted, "Good job with that."

"A compliment?" Robin joked, "Did I hear a compliment? I think I might faint."

Robin sobered up and then asked, "What did you say about gas dispensers?"

"The Scarecrow's new compound is an aerosol." Batman relayed. Robin had been busy with a school project and had missed Batman's investigation thus far, "A gas is the easiest way of distributing it."

"Then let's get down there and diffuse these suckers!" Robin yelped.

"Too late." Vigilante said as he peered at the streets below with a pair of binoculars, "They're already sprayin' out into the streets."

"Get your men to put on their gas masks!" Batman said to Commissioner Gordon. Gordon got on the radio and the word went out. They exchanged a baleful look. The serum was still half an hour away.

The Joker cackled behind his gas mask as Lar drove the parade float into downtown. Mo and Curl were also along for the ride. Harley was in the Rosebud with that wretched Poison Ivy. She was probably filling poor Harl's head full of anti-Joker sentiments even as he was basking in his triumph.

A nearby laugh alerted Joker to the presence of his other passenger. The Scarecrow was literally having the time of his life. Poor demented Jonathan Crane inflicted terror for the sheer joy of frightening people. The Joker did it to achieve anarchy.

Life was a sad, sick, ironic joke that no one got but him. Batman came close to understanding it. He knew the violence inherent in the world, the demands of the strongest and cleverest to terrorize the weaker. He just hadn't become _intimate _with it.

Even poor Harley Quinn hadn't fully embraced this truth. Oh, she knew his true calling, that of a prophet. But she didn't understand the full ramifications of his message. The world was weak and deserved to die laughing at a joke they couldn't comprehend.

But _Batman_, he obsessed, Batman was so near the fullness of it that it made him quiver inside. Maybe tonight he would finally be enlightened. The city would tear itself apart and Batman would have to choice but to beat down the so-called "innocent" masses in order to restore the illusion that was called "order." Maybe he would finally embrace his inner darkness and release it in all of its glory!

"The gas will dissipate in a few minutes." The Scarecrow gleefully informed the Joker, "But its effects will last for at least four hours."

"Ooo-hoo! Plenty of time for this town to tear itself apart." The Joker was exultant.

The Joker's wrist comm buzzed and he answered it, "Hello, you've reached the Clown Prince of Crime."

The Clock King spoke, "Joker, you have four hours sixteen minutes and thirty-four seconds before the gas wears off. However, Wayne Pharmaceuticals mobilized the antidote sooner than expected. They should have achieved widespread distribution in four minutes. But more pressing is the fact that Batman should be making an appearance inside of one minute."

"You, the Penguin, and the Mad Hatter keep monitoring the emergency frequencies and keep me posted." The Joker ordered.

"Very well." The Clock King signed off.

"Joker!" Mo pointed to the sky. There, swinging in on grappling lines were Batman, Nightwing, and Robin.

The Joker checked the wrist comm's watch and then shook his head, "How _does_ he do that?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Batman let go of his line and flew into Curl. The muscle bound brute was hurled off of the float by the impact. Nightwing disposed of Mo. Robin attacked Lar, which sent the float veering all over the panic strewn streets.

People were everywhere, screaming in terror or insane with unbridled rage. The Gotham SWAT team mobilized in front of Police HQ. Wildcat and Mr. Terrific joined them. The officers and the JLers wrestled individuals to the ground so they could receive treatment. The antidote worked within ninety seconds so they weren't restrained long. Still, at the pace they were going, it would take all night to reach the heart of the crowd.

Suddenly, a Green Lantern appeared. Tomar Re used his ring to lower Plastic Man and the Elongated Man to the ground. Mr. Terrific gathered the new arrivals, Commissioner Gordon, and the SWAT commander together and outlined a plan.

Tomar Re formed a barrier trapping a segment of the populace within its confines. Plastic Man and the Elongated Man were in there with them. Plas smiled.

"Watch this!" he called to Elongated Man. He stretched his torso out and wound himself around a good number of people. He followed this up with each arm, "Top that!"

Ralph Dibney sized up the situation and then looped himself into a giant lariat. Casting himself over the rest of the people, he called out to Plastic Man; "No problem."

Tomar Re dropped the rear section of the barrier and the Police and EMT's swarmed in and delivered the antidote. Mr. Terrific grinned, "It's a start."

"Look!" Wildcat called out and pointed to a nearby rooftop. From there Deadshot was shooting at Batman's team. Wildcat was incensed, "I'll get him."

"Why not let Vigilante and Justin deal with him?" Mr. Terrific wondered.

"They're already involved with fighting Two Face and Killer Croc." Wildcat handed Terrific his pair of binoculars.

"How do you plan on getting through the crowd?" Terrific asked.

Wildcat grinned, "I'm a natural born bulldozer."

"All right. I'll come with you." Terrific offered.

Wildcat was disgruntled, "I may be old but I'm not _that _old. Besides, we need someone to coordinate the Police and the League. You're the brains of the outfit so that qualifies you for the job."

Terrific wore a rueful expression. "Just be careful."

Wildcat grinned, "Always." He then took off running. Tomar Re allowed him passage and Wildcat battled his way through the disturbed crowds all the while looking like he was having the time of his life.

_Action junkie_, Mr. Terrific wryly thought.

Vigilante and the Shining Knight arrived at the second float after navigating their way through the crowds on the motorcycle. Vigilante had pistol whipped a few unfortunate souls that were overcome with uncontrollable rage. Sir Justin had dealt with a few with the flat of his sword and once with its pommel. No one had died and they'd reached the villains before they could act.

Vigilante dismounted the motorcycle and the Shining Knight lifted himself out of the sidecar. Two Face hopped down from the float. He pulled out his infamous coin.

"Let's see if I'm supposed to surrender." He tossed the coin and grinned upon seeing its results, "No. Now, how about whether or not to kill you?"

Another toss and Two Face laughed, "It seems today isn't your lucky day."

He raised his assault rifle and took aim. Vigilante drew one of his six-guns faster than Two Face would have dreamed possible. The hero fired and the bullet was true, striking the barrel of the rifle. Knowing his rifle was ruined Two Face threw it aside and drew two semi-automatic pistols. He began wildly firing and Vigilante sought cover behind a nearby car.

Killer Croc confronted the Shining Knight. Once again, he used the flat of his blade to beat the reptilian human. Despite Sir Justin's extraordinary skill with his sword, he underestimated Croc's speed and strength.

Croc got inside his inner ring of defense, grabbed hold of the Shinning Knight's wrist, and squeezed until Justin dropped the sword. Killer Croc them picked him up and threw him against a building. He then began throwing roundhouse blows that staggered the knight.

Batman grabbed the Joker by the lapels, "It ends now!"

"Why Bats," the Joker laughed, "It hasn't even begun."

The Joker looked up and to his left. His grin grew. Batman released and spun away, throwing a batarang towards the roof as he did so.

A bullet grazed his abdomen. Fortunately, his estimate on where the shot would come from was nearly accurate. Deadshot wasted precious seconds avoiding the throw.

Batman, Nightwing, and Robin leapt off of the float and into the crowd. While a large portion of the people ran. A dozen or so rushed them. Soon they were fighting for their lives.

The emergency responders requested that Elongated Man apprehend the victims the same way that Plastic Man did. It was easier to inject them when they weren't bunched together. Ralph was disappointed but he complied. With Tomar Re's help they'd cleared three city blocks now. One more block and they'd reach Batman, which was good since he was being swarmed by mindless hysterics.

Wildcat reached the entrance to the building Deadshot occupied. He kicked down the door leading to the stairwell and started up the stairs two at a time. For a relatively sixty-three year-old man Ted Grant was in fantastic shape. The Nine Lives charm punctuating his life kept him relatively youthful. He'd been killed twice since World War II and each time he'd resuscitated as a younger man in his prime.

The advantage to the charm was that while he outwardly aged, his muscles didn't wear down as long as he kept up his fitness program. His eyesight and hearing were unaffected by age as were his reflexes. Even his bones weren't becoming brittle.

This was the oldest that he'd ever reached so he wasn't sure how long those effects would last. All he knew for certain was that even at his age, he was in better shape than any other time in his life. As long as it kept up, he could live as long as Vandal Savage.

_If I don't get killed seven more times,_ he wryly thought to himself.

He stopped as he saw a familiar shadow in the landing above him. Batman's profile loomed over him. But wasn't Batman on the street?

"All right, you can come out now." Wildcat called ahead.

The shape moved into the light and by the grey cowl and altered costume Wildcat knew who he faced, "You're the so-called Darkwing, aren't you?"

"Brilliant deduction." Darkwing said in a deepened voice, "Maybe you aren't as punch drunk as they say."

"At least I'm not named after a duck." Wildcat taunted him.

Darkwing exploded into action. He snapped a spin kick at Wildcat's head. Wildcat blocked the blow and then powered in to deliver a left handed piledriver thrown from his shoulder into Darkwing's gut followed a vicious uppercut with his right.

Darkwing reeled and retreated up the stairs until he reached the roof exit. He backed out onto the roof. Wildcat followed. Now that he room to maneuver Darkwing went to work.

Kicks, punches, and chops rained down upon Wildcat. He blocked most of them but the ones that got through _hurt_. Remembering Batman's analysis of Darkwing's fighting style, he went on the offensive.

Absorbing blow after blow, he moved in and began inflicting damage of his own. He started with boxing, which was his first passion, and then broadened out to kickboxing. Surprisingly, Darkwing deflected or escaped from many of the blows.

Using his boxing/kickboxing combo Wildcat landed a few devastating blows. Unfortunately, he received a few as well. Darkwing utilized an amalgam of styles and techniques. Therefore he wasn't predictable. It truly was like fighting Batman.

They were fairly evenly matched. Wildcat's reign as Meta-Human Brawl champion may have ended had he faced Darkwing. It was all coming down to endurance. Wildcat had lifetimes' worth of physical conditioning. Darkwing was around half of Wildcat's estimated age. The battle would ultimately be decided by who had the greatest desire to win.

After another exchange of blows, Wildcat's practiced eye noted that Darkwing was favoring his left side. _One of my kicks or punches may have broken some ribs, _Wildcat thought and began to concentrate on his opponent's left. One blow to the torso after another left Darkwing staggering.

In desperation, he turned to his utility belt. He threw several throwing knives but they were easily evaded owing to the hitch in his side throwing off his aim and power. Wildcat just kept driving in and landing punch after punch. Finally, Darkwing pulled out a grapple gun and leapt off of the rooftop. He rappelled to the ground and disappeared into the crowd.

"Well done." Wildcat heard from the side, "Now it's just you and me."

He looked and there was Deadshot with the rifle trained on him.

Two Face emptied his magazines and while he struggled to reload in a timely manner, Vigilante rose and shot each gun out of Two Face's hands. He then holstered his pistols.

"Let's see what ya'll got." He said.

Two Face came in swinging. His was a brawling style and would have been effective against an average citizen. Vigilante wasn't average.

Trained in Aikido, Vigilante wiped the street with Two Face. He heard the shot and saw a wounded Batman leap into the crowd. They attacked him and his teammates with a savagery that Vigilante loathed to see. He pledged himself to assist the Bat family but first he had to find the sniper.

Gazing at rooftops he saw Deadshot crouched on one knee with the rifle trained and then suddenly he looked away. Vigilante's unspoken question of what was distracting him was answered when Wildcat and Darkwing came into view. Their battle ended with Darkwing descending to street level and disappearing amongst the rioting crowd.

Deadshot leveled his rifle at Wildcat. Vigilante knew it was time to act. He drew one of his revolvers and took aim. A normal bullet, having been fired from a handgun, couldn't travel the distance but he used hyperkinetic rounds.

Developed by STAR Labs and supplied by them, Vigilante's bullets were actually miniature missiles. Specially tipped, they were designed for stopping power rather than penetration. They'd saved his life more than once.

Having sighted his target he fired. The bullet flew upwards and struck the rifle just above the trigger guard. The rifle bucked and flew out of Deadshot's hands. In a panic he tried to aim his wrist guns in time.

Wildcat was on him. A powerful right cross knocked Deadshot off of the building and he landed on top of a parked car. His armor protected him from the worst of the fall but he was still in no shape to bounce up and run away.

Wildcat waved to Vigilante and then he sprinted for the stairwell. He had to get to the street scene in time to save Batman's brood. All of the sophisticated training in the world couldn't save a person from raw, savage numbers.

Croc bashed the Shining Knight on the head. The conical helmet he wore dented. The force of the blow drove him to his knees.

Shaking his head, he drove a blow into Killer Croc's solar plexus. Croc loudly exhaled as the air was driven from him. Justin followed this up with an upward blow with his helmet. Croc's massive jaws snapped shut and his head was thrown back, staggering him.

The Shining Knight drove himself into his opponent. Hours spent sparring with Wildcat and Vigilante began to pay off. He backed the brute all the way to the abandoned float. While Croc was gathering his third wind, Sir Justin retrieved his sword.

Swinging the sword overhead, he brought a two-handed blow down on Killer Croc's head. Bashing the villain with the pommel of his sword, he drove Croc into unconsciousness. Taking a deep breath, he looked around and saw Vigilante headed for a throng of people. He thought he could just make out Batman and Nightwing in their midst. He knew where his duty lay.

"We can't keep holding back." Nightwing shouted, "Every time we knock someone over they just get up again."

Batman knew his protégé was correct. Nightwing was winded. Robin had almost been mauled and was shaken. He himself was starting to slow down because of fatigue and his wound.

"Knock them out but don't cause any permanent damage." Batman called back.

The battle began to change. People began falling and not getting up. In fact, the bodies were stacking up.

The Joker saw this and was ecstatic, "It's finally happening! He's beginning to embrace the chaos. Soon, he'll unleash his inner self and it'll be just him and I. One of us will stand and the other will rot in a gutter."

Just then an emerald glow surrounded the trio and lifted them out of harm's way. Tomar Re placed them in the midst of the police line and then repeated the same process that had worked for four blocks. Vigilante and the Shining Knight climbed aboard the Joker's float and stood ready with guns and sword in hand.

The Joker sighed, "I was sooo close. He was almost there. We would've danced a final number and embraced our future."

"Ah'd give up if I were you." Vigilante cocked the hammers on his pistols.

The Joker threw his hands up, "I give up already. My fun's been spoiled anyway."

"We can't give up." The Scarecrow insisted, "The city…my toxin!"

"They have a cure." The Joker talked him down, "Your fun's gone too. All that's left is getting skewered."

"I see your point." The Scarecrow dropped his staff and raised his hands.

An EMT treated Batman's gunshot wound while the GPD gathered up the fallen Legionnaires. Gordon came over to Batman, "We just received word, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn struck Wayne GenTech while we were busy here. Wayne's people are saying that several genetic hybrids have been stolen."

"Plant life?" Batman asked.

"It runs the gamut from what I've been told." Gordon replied, "It can't be good."

"Not in the hands of the Ultra-Humanite and Poison Ivy." Batman opined, "Unfortunately, that'll be a battle for another day."

"Commissioner," Renee Montoya handed him a cell phone, "you're not going to believe this."

"Hello?" Gordon asked and then he grew angry, "Look Thorne, this is a private number. You aren't even supposed to have it."

He listened for a moment longer then declared, "I don't care how much they've stolen from you, it's blood money anyway."

He paused, "The Phantasm? Well, that it is interesting. We'll keep an eye out for her. Goodbye."

Gordon handed the phone back to Montoya, "The nerve of some people."

"You said it." She smiled and traipsed off.

"Any luck on tracking down the Mad Hatter?" Batman asked.

"No, and I'm willing to bet we'll find the Penguin wherever he's at." Gordon complained.

"Safe bet." Batman opined.

"Yoo hoo! Batman!" the Joker called out as they led him to the transport that would take him back to Arkham, "Maybe next time we'll dredge out the real you!"

He and the Scarecrow were locked away and then the transport drove off. Gordon cast a wary eye towards Batman, "Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

"I have an inkling." Batman admitted, "Don't worry, Jim. It's nothing to worry about."

"If you'll pardon me, where that maniac's concerned, I'll worry." Gordon confided.

Batman pondered that for a moment and then moved the conversation forward, "It looks like Plastic Man and the Elongated Man are getting quite a work-out tonight."

"They're lifesavers." Gordon confessed, "Without them we'd still be three blocks down struggling to get here. I suppose this was your idea?"

"I had a little chat with J'onn earlier this afternoon." Batman revealed, "I suggested that if they weren't busy and if he could dig up a Green Lantern, he should send them here."

"Tell him it was appreciated." Gordon requested.

"I'll do that." Batman promised, "Now if you'll excuse me?"

"How're you doing?" Batman asked Robin as soon as the boy's examination was done.

"I'm young, I'm tough, and I'll live." Robin remarked, "I just wish I could shake the feeling we missed some of the bad guys."

"We did." Batman confirmed his suspicions, "Two more targets were hit."

"What were they?" Robin was morbidly fascinated.

"Ivy and Harley hit Wayne GenTech. They're going through everything right now to see what's been taken." Batman revealed.

"Oops." Robin quipped, "What was the second one?"

"Rupert Thorne was robbed. Apparently it's a large sum." Batman reported.

"Somebody hit the biggest mobster in town?" Robin was delighted, "All right! Who did it?"

Batman was strangely silent so Robin pressed the issue, "C'mon, who did it?"

"The Phantasm." Was all Batman said.

"Your ex-girlfriend?" Robin yelped.

"People can hear you." Batman reminded him.

Robin cringed, "Sorry. Wasn't thinking. But really? The Phantasm stole all that money?"

"Apparently." Batman stoically replied.

"I _got _to meet her." Robin enthused.

"Batman, you have a moment?" Wildcat asked as he approached.

"Of course." Batman replied.

"We can't find Darkwing." Wildcat reported, "He was badly hurt but he wasn't bleeding. He simply blended into the crowd and disappeared."

"An assassin's stock in trade." Batman opined.

"Dressed like you?" Wildcat refused to believe it.

"Stranger things have happened." Batman enigmatically replied, "How's the detox going?"

"The police are fanning out to other neighborhoods. It seems the largest concentration of people was in this eight block radius." Wildcat explained.

"Downtown Gotham. If you aren't here, you aren't anywhere." Batman said without a trace of humor.

Wildcat looked to Robin. The Boy Wonder shrugged, "That's as close to a joke as you'll get from him."

"I'll start tracking Darkwing down." Batman started to leave.

"Wait for me!" Robin demanded.

"You've done enough." Batman insisted, "Have Nightwing return you to the Cave and there you can help Batgirl decipher clues."

"What a gyp." Robin sulked.

"Do it." Batman grew firmer.

As Robin went to find Nightwing, Wildcat approached Batman; "He's a good kid. Just don't ride him too hard."

"I'm keeping him alive." Batman countered.

"But what good is life without happiness?" Wildcat asked and walked away.

Batman had no answer.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Chapter Nine

"Hurry up!" the Penguin demanded, "I don't want to be found here by Batman."

"Yes, but will Tweedle Bat and Tweedle Bird find us?" the Mad Hatter asked.

"I estimate that Batman and Nightwing will be calling upon us within forty-three minutes." The Clock King declared.

"Harley and Ivy have returned." The Riddler said as he entered the room, "As has the Phantasm. They were all successful. As was I."

"So," the Penguin gloated, "you were able to hack into Wayne Enterprises' payroll."

"Yes, we now receive one percent of every dollar made by Wayne's employees." The Riddler boasted, "The deduction is so small that it isn't likely to be noticed."

"I predict that it will be turned in fifteen minutes after it appears on the first paycheck." The Clock King announced.

"It's disguised as a government payroll deduction." The Riddler snickered, "It's listed as a county income tax. Combine that with every other conglomerate in the city that we struck over the course of the last week and we have an impressive intake of capital."

"Yes," the Penguin could almost smell the money, "I'm glad you and I started our little enterprise before Grodd called on us. This mayhem business has everyone so distracted that everyone will be looking the wrong way."

"Not to be a killjoy," The Hatter spoke, "but won't a call to the county reveal your ambitions?"

The Riddler wore a triumphant smile, "The County will think it's getting the money. It will go into an apparent public trust. In truth, we will be the only ones that can access it."

"It sounds like you boys have been playing while we women have been doing all of the real work." Ivy said as she. Harley, and the Phantasm entered the room.

"We'll see whose efforts will be the most profitable." The Riddler replied haughtily.

"How's the terror campaign going?" the Phantasm asked.

"Our fellow Legionnaires are in custody and the Justice League is assisting the constabulary in administering a cure." The Penguin answered.

"You forget," the Clock King interjected, "Darkwing has evaded capture so far."

"And how long do you estimate it will take him to rejoin us?" the Penguin sneered.

"I don't know him well enough to judge his efforts." The Clock King sniffed.

"That's a first." The Riddler muttered.

"You all need to change into civilian attire and load up so you can leave." The Penguin instructed, "I will stay, and in a moment of panic, guide him onto a false trail."

"Are you sure you'll be able to hold your water long enough to do that?" Ivy scornfully asked.

"I only rat on my fellow miscreants when it serves to grant me an advantage." The Penguin defended himself, "This time, as it turns out, my advantage lays with you getting away. I will do my part, my dear. Just be sure to do yours."

Ivy wore a cruel smiled, "Have no fears."

"The dressing curtains are still up." Penguin announced, "I hope you have found articles that fit from the wardrobe."

Batman used a powerful UV light and special goggles to view what the light revealed. He switched off the light, "There's no trace of him. If he was bleeding at all, he staunched it, and kept whatever he used to temporarily bandage it with."

Batman turned to an empty parking spot, "However, the residue from the gas is of a lower concentration where that car was parked. Since no one in the crowd was capable of driving, we have to assume it was Darkwing behind the wheel."

"The State Patrol and the County Sheriffs have roadblocks up on every road in and out of Gotham." Gordon said, "We can have them look for a wounded man."

"Good idea." Mr. Terrific said, "If you can assign someone to drive me then Vigilante, the Shining Knight, and I can be a rapid reaction force."

Gordon moved off to arrange it. Plastic Man, the Elongated Man, and Tomar Re joined Batman, Wildcat, and Nightwing. Batman gave further instructions.

"Nightwing, you take Ralph and Tomar Re and check out the robbery at Wayne GenTech." He instructed, "Witnesses said that Ivy drove Rose Bud so you may be able to trace her through something left at the lab or by the car."

"Rose Bud?" The Elongated Man asked.

Nightwing grinned, "Ivy's car. The vanity plate reads 'Rose Bud.' To top it all off, the car's pink. It isn't hard to find."

"Could we wait for another twenty minutes before heading out?" Elongated Man asked, "I'm beat."

"Grab a sandwich and a thermos of coffee on your way." Batman ordered, "EMS is handing them out to the emergency responders. You qualify."

"C'mon, let's go." Nightwing hustled the other two off. As they faded out of earshot Nightwing laughed, "I could have told you that wouldn't work."

Wildcat and Plastic Man grinned. Batman addressed them, "We're going to call on Rupert Thorne. If you want to grab something, now is the time."

"I'd kill for something to eat and some coffee." Plastic Man admitted.

"So would I." Wildcat agreed, "But first I have to use the little wildcat's room."

"They've brought in portable toilets down the street." Batman informed him.

"Thanks for the update." Wildcat jogged away.

Batman turned to Plastic Man, "The Batmobile isn't designed to comfortably fit three. Will you manage?"

Plastic Man laughed, "I wrapped myself around the Flash's shoulder and rode him from NYC to Metropolis. If I can survive that, I'm good to go anywhere."

Batman nodded his approval. Plas made to go and then he paused, "How do you take your coffee?"

Batman was momentarily startled. He'd been so caught up in the problem at hand he'd forgotten the concept of taking care of himself. He didn't know Plastic Man very well but he had a hunch Plas had deduced that.

"I take it black." Batman's tone softened.

"Any preferences when it comes to sandwiches?" Plastic Man inquired.

"Anything that's edible." Batman answered.

"Ah," Plas grinned, "a true survivor."

Batman considered Plastic Man as the other made his way to the EMS station. Patrick "Eel" O'Brien had been a small time hoodlum until he'd been doused in an array of toxic chemicals. Instead of killing him, it altered his body until he could stretch himself into almost any shape imaginable. Left for dead by his gang, O'Brien approached the police and began working for them.

Recruited by the Agency, the forerunner to the ISA, he became Plastic Man. His career since going straight had been one of stellar service. The ISA's psyche profile on him said he still suffered from occasional bouts of guilt concerning his past. For the most part though, he was renowned for his affable nature and good humor.

Batman had to admit to himself that he was the exact opposite. His nature drove him to be grim, dour, humorless, and obsessive. His anger at being deprived of his parents by a senseless act of greedy violence was all consuming. The tragedies behind Nightwing and Robin also fuelled his inner rage.

His greatest fear was that the anger would overtake him and run rampant and out of control. The Joker's quest to bring this about didn't help. Although he loathed admitting it, the homicidal maniac sometimes knew him better than he knew himself.

Commissioner Gordon interrupted his reverie, "I have bad news."

"What is it?" Batman suspected that it had to do with Darkwing.

"A State Patrol checkpoint cleared a man who was visibly bruised and looked to be injured." Gordon confided, "I'm sending over sketch artists to make a composite. We never know, it might do some good."

"It might." Batman allowed, "I suspect that he's never been arrested before. It smells like the League of Assassins is involved. Deadshot certainly is. Maybe it's time to have a chat with the Bronze Tiger and Lady Shiva."

"Who?" Gordon was clueless, "The League of what?"

"It's a little beyond your jurisdiction." Batman replied, "I'll take care of it."

Plastic Man returned carrying a tray laden with sandwiches and coffee, "Here you gents go. I grabbed you some too, Commish."

As it turned out, the tray was actually Plastic Man's hand. Wildcat arrived with a pair of wrapped sandwiches and a thermos. He leaned up against the same SUV that Plastic Man was using to support himself.  
"You look tired." Wildcat opined.

Plastic Man shrugged, "You should see me after a three day stake-out. Now _that's _tired."

"It's too bad Nightwing's team missed out." Wildcat commented.

Plastic Man chuckled, "They didn't. They were leaving as I arrived. Ralph was eating everything in sight. Tomar Re was dissecting his sandwich and guzzling coffee. Nightwing looked like the only one with any self control."

"Ralph's a character." Wildcat observed, "He's also got guts. I wouldn't reveal my secret identity even if I was given all the gold in the world to do it. He and Sue take a lot of heat that should be reserved for one of us instead."

"I heard he did good work the last time you were teamed up with him." Plas remarked.

"Ralph may be a jokester but he's also a good detective. He got inside of that Axis Chemical plant when the rest of us were still outside trying to beat the Legion of Doom at their own game. It almost cost him his life." Wildcat revealed.

"Hopefully between him and Nightwing, they'll find some clues." Plastic Man said.

"They should." Wildcat confidently said, "Nightwing's been trained by the very best and Ralph learned under a first-rate sleuth."

"Well, their prospects are a little brighter," Plastic Man replied, "As slick as all this has been they'll still need luck to go with their skills."

"Don't I know it." Wildcat agreed.

Mr. Terrific rode in an unmarked police cruiser with Detective Sergeant Harvey Bullock. With them were two sketch artists. Behind the car Vigilante and the Shining Knight pursued them riding on the cowboy's motorcycle. During their break, Vigilante had been escorted to Montoya's office where he could remove his mask and eat in private. Sir Justin had joined him.

The Knight had discarded his ruined helmet and thrown his mail hood back. He now wore a helmet provided by his teammate. It may have been good for traffic accidents but it would soon prove itself in battle…or it may prove useless.

When they arrived at the roadblock, Bullock, Vigilante and the Shining Knight took over running the barricade. Mr. Terrific sat with the artists as they asked pointed questions to achieve each officer's vision of the suspect. The end result, an amalgam of the two works, was so average so as to be virtually useless.

Nightwing and Elongated Man rode up to the main entrance to Wayne GenTech on the younger man's motorcycle. Tomar Re landed beside them. The security guards at the entrance paged the subsidiary's CEO. She arrived with a relieved look on her face.

"I'm so glad you're here." She confessed, "Mr. Wayne has told us to completely cooperate with you. Whatever you want or ask for is yours."

Nightwing smiled. He could see Batman calling from the privacy of the Batmobile and, using his Bruce Wayne voice, ordering everything that she'd listed. His smile disappeared when she followed that with, "But isn't Batman coming as well?"

"He's busy with another investigation. He has complete confidence in us. You should as well." He assured her, "Ms…?"

"Galanter. Lydia Galanter." She supplied the answer to his query.

"Aren't you a little young to be running a Wayne Enterprises company?" he inquired. She was, after all, barely thirty from the looks of it.

She gave him an icy glare, "I have doctoral degrees in bio-engineering, biology, bio-chemistry, and a Master's in business administration." Her glare intensified, "Aren't you a little young to be a superhero? Where are your credentials?"

"My credential is that I've been doing this since I was twelve." He replied.

"Well, I was a triple major at the University of Illinois at age fourteen and took my MBA at the age of twenty-two. I not only manage this company, I'm its chief researcher as well."

"Why UIC?" Nightwing unexpectedly asked.

"What?" she stumbled over that one and then recovered, "I didn't want to move away from my family. I could commute to classes every day."

"Good reason." He said and held out his hand, "I'm Nightwing, by the way."

"I know." She admitted, "I watch for you on the news… I mean I watch you _on _the news."

Nightwing decided to relieve of some of her embarrassment by ignoring what she'd said…while storing it for later use, "This is the Elongated Man and our resident Green Lantern, Tomar Re."

"I recognized Mr. Dibney but _you_," she excitedly said of Tomar Re, "I'd love to know what makes you tick."

"My ring must not have translated that correctly." Tomar Re apologized, "I'm not aware of any ticking."

"I'm sorry. Bad metaphor." She amended, "I'd love to study your biology."

"Ah, you wish to dissect me." Tomar Re understood, "I get that a lot from humans."

"No!" Galanter was alarmed, "I don't want to dissect you but we have noninvasive ways that we could study your anatomy and secretions."

"Maybe some other time, Doctor." Tomar Re chuckled.

"Getting down to business," Nightwing reasserted control over the situation, "Can we see your security recordings, internal and external?"

"Of course." She readily agreed, "If you'd follow me?"

Wildcat kicked down Thorne's door. Half a dozen thugs drew their weapons. Batman disarmed them with a batarang. A seventh drew his weapon late and Plastic Man stretched his arm out and it wrapped itself around the fellow. Scared, he reflexively fired his pistol. The bullet went down…and struck his foot.

Plas released the hood and disarmed him at the same time. He ejected the pistol's magazine, racked the slide to pop the remaining round out of the chamber, and tossed the pistol behind a couch. The group of thugs gathered around the wounded man as another man called for paramedics.

Thorne chose that moment to enter the room. He smiled indulgently, "I see the Commissioner decided to take me seriously after all. Come in, or have you already done that?"

Laughing at his own joke, Thorne led them through the penthouse to an office where a safe lay open. It was disguised as a gas fireplace but that hadn't saved it from being defiled. Batman knelt and surveyed the scene.

"Have you or any of your men touched anything?" he asked.

"No." Thorne assured him, "It's a pristine scene."

"Tell me what happened." Batman instructed as he pulled equipment out of his belt.

"My boys and I were enjoying a card game in the parlor, ten cents a point, and I was down five dollars. Suddenly the Phantasm came crashing in through the window. At first I thought it was you. After all, it's one of your favorite types of entrances. When I saw the scythe hand, I knew who it was." Thorne described the scene, "He wiped us out using martial arts before we could react. He tied me up and threatened to kill me if I didn't reveal the location of the safe and its combination. Of course, I did the pragmatic thing."

"You're lucky." Batman said, "The Phantasm is an assassin not a thief. You shouldn't be alive."

"Well, he was a thief today." Thorne rebutted, "He got twenty-five million in bearer bonds."

"You should use a bank." Plastic Man opined, "At least that's insured."

"Unless of course you don't want the amount reported to the IRS." Wildcat chuckled.

"Thorne, show Wildcat the window. Check for any fiber samples or blood from a cut." Batman ordered, "Plastic Man, check the rooftop. Maybe he left clues behind there."

"Gotcha!" Plastic Man sketched a salute and took off. He went to a window and stretched himself up to roof and then pulled his legs up behind him.

Wildcat asked for a flashlight, which was provided and he examined the ruined window and sill. He sought out a clue, any kind of clue, but had no luck. He stood up.

"This guy's good." He remarked.

"Yeah." One of the hoods agreed, "For a short guy, he has some fierce moves."

"How short?" Wildcat wondered.

"5'7" to 5'8" on the outside." He was told.

"I wonder how Batman is doing?" he mused while wondering how much Batman _actually_ knew about this foe.


	10. Chapter 10

13

Chapter Ten

Nightwing reviewed the Security DVD-R's. Ivy had used the traffic loop to pull up in front of the building despite the fact that it was generally reserved for parcel post deliveries and VIPs. They'd entered the building through the main entrance, immobilized the guard with Ivy's infamous lipstick, and summoned a guide from the security station.

Galanter explained that the woman that appeared next was a hapless PR representative. Ivy spoke with her and the young lady quailed. She started to lead them into the business's interior. Interior cameras also revealed that a patrolling guard challenged them. Harley wielded an oversized pistol. It produced a flag that said "Bang!" It then fired the flag, spear gun fashion, into the guard's shoulder causing him to drop his weapon.

The wounded guard staggered away. Ivy and Harley were led deeper into the recesses of the laboratories. They came to an archive room and entered in. Ivy sat at a terminal and began pulling up information even as Harley produced CD-R's. Their unlucky guide was forced to stay with them.

After Ivy was finished, she rose and pointed for the guide to lead her back out of the building. She and Harley exited Wayne GenTech unmolested and drove off. The camera gave no indication of where they were going.

"Have your people compiled a list of what Ivy copied?" Nightwing asked Galanter.

"They were working on that when you arrived." She informed him, "They should be done now."

"Ralph, take Tomar Re and see if you can get any clues where the Rose Bud was parked. His ring may be able to find traces we'd miss." Nightwing instructed.

"You got it." Ralph said as he rounded up the alien Green Lantern, "C'mon buddy. We've got work to do."

"Now Doctor," Nightwing smiled, "if you could show me your records."

Her smile was hesitant but when it blossomed it was warm, "Certainly."

Batman examined the safe. There was a fiber sample and it wasn't from Andrea Beaumont's black and gray costume. It was a red thread that was exactly the same shade as that favored by Harley Quinn. Batman wondered if it was a clue that would lead somewhere.

His signal device sounded and he activated it, "Batman."

"I found something interesting on the roof." Plastic Man reported, "I don't know what it means. Maybe you'll have an idea."

"What is it?" Batman asked.

"A snow globe." Plastic Man sounded bewildered.

_So,_ Batman inwardly mused, _Andrea did leave a clue._

Aloud he said, "Let me guess, it was manufactured by Antarctic Souvenirs."

"How'd you know?" Plastic Man was impressed.

"Bring the globe and meet us on the street. We have a manufacturing plant to visit." Batman announced. He gathered Wildcat and found Plastic Man already waiting for them on the curb. They climbed into the Batmobile and drove off.

"Whatever you do, don't mention the snow globe." Batman instructed, "I have a part-time mole in the Legion of Doom. I don't want to threaten her position."

"Her?" Plastic Man asked, "So the Phantasm has an accomplice?"

"Something like that." Batman replied.

Wildcat kept his counsel to himself. He was beginning to suspect that the Phantasm was really a woman and that she had ties to Bruce Wayne. Batman's caginess only reinforced that suspicion.

Batman activated the police band radio, "Batman to Commissioner Gordon."

A dispatcher intercepted the call and verified Batman's identity before passing the call on. Gordon answered, "What is it Batman?"

"Have officers meet us at Antarctic Souvenirs." Batman requested, "If you could, reroute Bullock and the JLers to that location."

"I will." Gordon promised, "Montoya will meet you there with a squad of officers. Bullock and the others may be a little late."

"Late is better than never." Batman assured him, "Out."

"What about Nightwing's team?" Plastic Man wondered.

"Call them and give them the location." Batman instructed.

"Okay." Plastic Man acquiesced.

Nightwing passed on the message that Galanter and her staff had tracked down what was stolen and he would be bringing copies of the same files with him. He also reported that neither the Elongated Man nor Tomar Re had detected anything unusual. They'd be joining Batman's team at the manufacturing site.

After ending the call, Nightwing turned to Galanter as he was stuffing CD's into a flap on his back. She smiled, "I always wondered how you carried your equipment since you ditched your utility belt."

He grinned, "Why's that?"

"I used to watch for you on the news when you were still Robin the Boy Wonder." She confessed, "Most of my friends were obsessed with rock and movie stars when they were in high school. I had you."

"Well, it's nice to know I was appreciated." Nightwing admitted, "It means a lot."

"Can I ask something?" she inquired.

"Why not?" he replied.

"Why did you give up the Robin identity?" she wondered.

"Like you said, Robin was the _Boy_ Wonder. I became an adult and wanted my own identity. As it turns out it seems I was easily replaced." Nightwing explained.

"You sound sad." She observed.

"It's another life." Nightwing said, "It's better to focus on the here and now. Right now I have to meet Batman and the rest of the JLers in town and arrest members of the Legion of Doom." He grinned, "Wish me luck."

"How about I do more than that?" she coyly asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in for a kiss. It lingered for a moment and then she released him, "Wow! I always wanted to do that."

"I wish I had time to tell you how much I appreciate it but, like always, duty calls." He moved away.

"Can you find your way out?" she called after him.

"I'll be fine." He called back. As he went down the corridor he murmured to himself, "Why can't they all be like that?"

Batman surveyed the front entrance to the Antarctic Souvenirs plant and warehouse. He turned to Nightwing, "Take your team around back and move in in five minutes."

"You actually trust me to do that?" Nightwing quipped.

Batman showed no emotion whatsoever, "Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"I guess not." Nightwing grinned and turned to Elongated Man and Tomar Re, "C'mon guys, we're on the move again."

Batman turned to Mr. Terrific, "Take Vigilante and the Shining Knight with you and proceed through the main entrance. That should provide enough of a distraction to allow us easy access."

"And you're going through the roof." Terrific surmised.

"That's right." Batman agreed, "We'd best be moving."

"See you inside." Mr. Terrific waved as he strolled away.

Tim threw batarangs at moving silhouette targets. Barbara watched him for a while and then went back to monitoring the police band. Bullock and his band of JLers had been rerouted to Antarctic Souvenirs. Montoya was leading a group of senior GPD officers there. SWAT was getting a break after their exertions during the downtown crisis. _Funny that no one offered to give costumed heroes the night off,_ she wryly thought.

The GPD had gone to radio silence. Presumably that meant that Bruce was moving in on the Penguin's operation even as she sat here. She looked at the cast on her wrist and sighed. She was in civvies and manning the computer in the Batcave because even the GPD didn't want her at work.

Bruce had been exceptionally sweet when he explained that she was in no shape to join him tonight. His tenderness even surprised him. She knew that she'd gotten past most of his shields at that point. He'd shown her vulnerability, which was the hardest hurtle for him.

Batman was invincible but Bruce Wayne was human. Having the two men exist in the same body seemed contradictory but it was something you accepted when you were in love. With nothing better to do, she examined that concept.

She'd been honored when Batman had shared his secret identity with her and offered to take her under his wing. She'd been involved with Dick Grayson then. It was sheer coincidence that they were also secretly Batgirl and Robin.

Bruce had been a mentor but never a father figure. She had a wonderful, caring father already and she didn't need anyone to step into his shoes. She'd always viewed Bruce as an older comrade in arms.

His attitude reflected that he felt the same even if he was stubbornly protective at times. Over time she began to appreciate that quality about him. He cared for his charges and it tore him up inside when they were hurt and grieved. He would do anything to solve their ills…except show vulnerability.

She knew she'd scored a coup today and she relished it. After she and Dick had broken up, she began to view Bruce differently. Her respect gradually became adoration. It was like being in college and having a crush on your professor.

When she'd first confided her feelings with him, he'd been unnerved. He kept putting her off. Then he'd pursued Kathy Ducane, who wasn't much older than herself. When that fell apart, she'd understood, all while wanting to scream at the top of her lungs. Then Princess Diana had come and went.

She quietly persisted and finally Bruce began to see reason. All of his relationships fell apart because of Batman. That wouldn't happen with her because she was…(_ready for it?_)...Batgirl!

He'd come to see her as a woman not just a protégé. When he'd asked her out on their first date she'd leapt into his arms and kissed him. Although he was surprised, he grinned and dryly asked if that meant yes.

They'd progressed relatively slowly. Emotional intimacy had been established before a physical relationship began. Now she was just delirious that she had both with him. There was only one last hurdle: marriage.

Not that she held out much hope for that. He'd married once before. It wasn't his fault that she'd really been a vegetable grown by Poison Ivy. However, it had left him gun-shy.

"I can't believe he ditched me!" Tim declared for the umpteenth time.

Barbara decided to end the matter once and for all, "Tim, you were ready to drop when you got here. The only things keeping you going now is a shower and Alfred's chicken soup."

"But he _ditched_ me." Tim protested.

No, he _looked after_ you." She insisted, "Just like he did when he wouldn't allow me to tag along."

"Yeah, but your wrist is messed up." Tim retorted.

"And as much as you hate to admit it, you're still young." Barbara pronounced sentence, "That means you don't have the endurance that an adult has. Bruce can drive himself this way because he's spent a lifetime preparing himself for it. When you're his age you'll be able to do it too."

"Whatever." Tim dismissively replied, "I'm gonna check on Alfred."

"You do that." Barbara was just relieved to be rid of his whining.

Tim hadn't come into his physical prime yet. He also hadn't developed the nearly psychotic personality split that Bruce had. It truly was like being with two very different men. The weird twist was that they shared the same memories.

Batman was like a cyborg staring at you declaring, "I'll be back." Bruce was fun, vibrant, caring, and an excellent dancer. She smiled to herself over the fact that Bruce's near miss with Diana had started with a dance.

Diana had been interested. Bruce had been interested. The problem was that they inhabited two different worlds. They were both fighters, to be sure. Unfortunately, Diana inhabited a world of hope, justice, and sunshine and Bruce dwelt in the shadows consumed by an overwhelming need for vengeance. In the end, they just couldn't get past the flirtation stage. This suited Barbara just fine. She was the proud victor of the spoils of romantic war.

Getting back on the rabbit trail at hand, she loved and adored Bruce. She'd follow Batman to the ends of the world and beyond. For her, there was no discrepancy so her life flowed smoothly.

The only point of contention that she had was that her father knew about her "night life." He'd started encouraging her to formally join the GPD. She was a computer crimes consultant and analyst but he'd suggested that she could easily become a detective within the force. She knew her hidden qualifications made her more than qualified and now she knew her father knew it too.

He'd only hinted at knowing her secret identity once before when she was on the verge of confessing everything. He'd prevented her from doing so. Although the unofficial city policy was to allow Batman and his brood carte blanche, the official doctrine was the apprehension of vigilantes costumed or otherwise. That would include her if the powers-that-be ever changed their minds. He wanted her to have an out.

They hadn't had time to discuss his newly revealed knowledge since he confessed all. She knew he must have been frightened out of his mind to open up like that. She knew that the immediate crisis of the riotous crowds had been quelled. Maybe she should give him a call?

Batman lifted the access panel laid into the roof. Peering in, he couldn't detect any opposing figures. Attaching his grappling line to the edge of the opening, he rappelled down. Wildcat followed with a borrowed grapple gun. Plastic Man simply stretched his legs to the ground and then resumed his normal stature.

They found the dressing curtains still up and several opened wardrobes standing nearby. Desks and table were laid out as were lamps, power strips, and extension cords. Styrofoam containers and plastic utensils were cast off into trash barrels. Some food was still arrayed next to paper plates. The area had been designed for storage, being adjacent to the shipping docks, but it was apparently used to house people. That suspicion was confirmed when large curtains were thrown back and cots and blankets were revealed.

The Penguin was led in, sputtering, by Nightwing and his group. Mr. Terrific and the others arrived while trailed by the facility's security contingent. Batman made his presence known.

The Penguin wheeled on him, "I might have known it was _you_! You're too late. They're gone so begone!"

"Where are they?" Batman demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" the Penguin asked, "What's in it for me?"

Batman caught him his lapels and lifted him off of the ground, "You get to keep the use of your legs."

"All right!" the Penguin was frenzied by fear, "They're at the docks. They're boarding a freighter bound for Tripoli. It's the _SS Hannibal_! That's all I know!"

Batman's eyes burned into his for several seconds and then he dropped the Penguin. Turning to the Jlers he said, "Let's go."

Out on the street, Batman turned to Nightwing and Mr. Terrific, "You take your groups out of town to Ferris Airfields. Tomar Re will accompany my group to the docks."

"You don't think the Penguin was telling the truth?" Mr. Terrific asked.

"I _never_ think the Penguin is telling the truth." Batman replied, "But there was something else. He had a shred of confidence left in his eyes. I think he's sending us on a wild chase."

Montoya ran over; "Batman! We sent mug shots of the escapees over to the roadblocks. A County Sheriff reports passing Ivy, Harley, and an unknown woman through. They were followed a few moments later by Jervis Tetch and an anonymous driver. I have pursuit vehicles en route and we're arresting Cobblepot on aiding and abetting."

"I need you to lead the way and clear traffic." Batman ordered.

"Certainly." Montoya agreed and she ran for her car. The Jlers returned to their various modes of transportation and rolled out in pursuit of Montoya as she screamed though the city streets.

They cleared the barricades on the edge of town and Batman radioed Montoya, "All right Lieutenant. Drop back and let us pass.

Mr. Terrific, who was riding with Montoya told her, "Do it. The Batmobile and the motorcycles can easily outpace us."

Montoya switched over the oncoming traffic's lanes, which had mercifully been cleared, and watched as the Batmobile thundered by. Having never witnessed the Batmobile's full potential because it was always restricted by Gotham traffic she was alarmed by its speed.

"_Madre Dios_!" she exclaimed, "It's like a rocket sled!"

Mr. Terrific chuckled, "It has a jet turbine installed."

"I always thought that that was for looks." She admitted.

"Not quite." He drolly replied, "While we're at it, Batman mentioned Ferris Airfield. I suggest you route officers to there."

"Right." Montoya said as she grabbed the radio.

Ivy finished peeling the elastic paint off of her car. Now it was no longer pink but metallic silver. The vanity plates were in the trunk and it now bore forged plates.

"It's a shame to see her sent back to the police impound yard." Ivy sighed.

"At least it'll be taken care." Harley tried to find the ray of sunshine, "C'mon Red. Everyone's boarding the plane."

Ivy picked up her duffel and trudged on over to the Citation and climbed the boarding ramp. She was the last to board so the co-pilot raised the stair well and closed the hatch. She went to the cockpit where the pilot activated the intercom.

"I'm Goose. I'll be your pilot today. Buckle up for take-off and we'll be ready to take off. We'll be landing in 'Tripoli'." She announced.

She paused and then continued, "Our co-pilot today is Hummingbird. Your stewardess will be Finch. Thank you for choosing Penguin Airlines."

After conferring with the tower, Goose taxied the plane to the runway and then waited for the "Go!" It only took five minutes and then she was rolling. Police cruisers began to arrive and head for the tower but it was too late. The plane was committed.

"Penguin Airlines has a flight booked for Tripoli." Barbara reported, "She's rolling now."

"Then we have to hurry." Batman replied and terminated the connection.

He sped through the airport's gates and ran onto the runway and set up a collision course with the departing Citation. Goose saw this and added the reserve power the jet wasn't legally supposed to have and lifted her off fifty feet short of the incoming car. Batman never slowed. He headed for the tower.

As he burst in, the traffic controllers were ordering the plane to land. They were being ignored. To make matters worse, the plane had altered course and was headed towards the Caribbean. The flight plan had been a ruse after all.

"We can inform the island governments to keep a watch for it." Montoya suggested, "We have the plane's registration numbers and IFF code. They'll be easy to recognize."

"Unfortunately, the US has no extradition treaty with Cuba." Batman replied.

"Cuba?" Montoya's parents were from Cuba. It was a sensitive topic, "You think they'll go there?"

"It's logical. Cuba's strapped for cash. They have no compunction about thwarting US plans and Bailya has diplomatic relations with them." Batman explained his reasoning.

"Could you intercept them with the Batwing?" Montoya asked, "Or what about the Green Lantern?"

"I could catch them." Batman said, "But I'd have to shoot them down over open water. I'm not willing to kill them under _any _circumstances."

"As for me, my ring will be out of power any minute now." Tomar Re sadly explained, "My power battery is in Los Angeles. I came expecting to get a ride back in the Javelin shuttle."

"So they beat us." Montoya sadly realized.

"For now. But they can't hide behind diplomatic barriers forever. They'll come out again and we'll get them next time." Batman angrily determined.

"At least we stopped the riots before anyone got seriously hurt." Montoya consoled herself, "And we've got the Joker and his cronies behind bars again."

"And Rupert Thorne was robbed." Nightwing mused, "There's an irony."

"_Hola_," a Cuban military officer said as The Legionnaires disembarked, "I am Colonel Alfredo Alvarez. If you could follow me, I will lead you to your _compadre_."

The Phantasm, now back in costume, handed each Penguin Airlines crewmember twenty-five thousand dollars in bearer bonds. Just before the Legionnaires reached a Quonset hut, Alvarez asked for his country's payment. The Phantasm doled out two and a half million in bonds.

Alvarez smiled as he put them into his folio case, "I believe you can go in now."

Inside, the Ultra-Humanite was waiting for them, "Ah, I see you were successful and at least some of you made it out in one piece."

"They got my Puddin'." Harley bawled.

"Not to fear." The Humanite replied, "We'll arrange something. In the meantime, Gotham is in shambles. It took so long to reach some of the affected that the Scarecrow's toxin ran its course before a cure could be administered. Our sponsors are well pleased. All of you, and those incarcerated, are now the proud owners of Cayman's Island's bank accounts. You will find these useful as we continue in our efforts."

He focused on Ivy, "Did you obtain the materials?"

"I have the chemical and genetic sequences." Ivy explained, "The news of the League's intervention in the streets prompted an earlier departure than expected."

"So, no actual samples of the items." The Humanite was visibly disappointed, "A pity. Still, we should be on our way." He pulled a controller out of his armor and activated it. The tube opened with a characteristic "boom"

The assorted Legionnaires entered the tube and were transported through space and time to the Dome in Bailya. There, Luthor and Grodd greeted them with open arms.

"Hello!" Luthor enthused, "Congratulations on a job well done!"

"Any word on those left behind?" The Riddler asked.

"The Penguin, Deadshot, and Killer Croc have been sent to Stryker's Island." Luthor reported, "The others have been returned to Arkham."

Harley began to bawl again. The Riddler cast an irritated look her way before continuing, "And what of the erstwhile Darkwing?"

Ra's al Ghul stepped out of the shadows, "He is alive and recuperating. My League of Shadows is in no position to assist him but nonetheless the League of Assassins is. He will be returned to us here within the month."

"Now, if you could, visit the Central Bank and transfer your ill gotten gains to your off-seas accounts. The Ultra-Humanite will accompany you and provide you with the information you require to do so." Luthor instructed.

Ivy cast him a dubious look but she exited with the rest. After they were gone Luthor turned to Ra's, "Why is it the Assassins have been placed at my disposal but the League of Shadows has not?"

Ra's smiled an all too knowing smile, "Because Luthor, I don't trust you. The Assassins will work for you but _only _if I deem it necessary. As for my Shadows, they remain utterly loyal to me and my cause. They are a counter to your Legionnaires. Betray me and the Justice League won't be the only League on your trail."

Inside, Luthor growled in defiance but outwardly he smiled, "I understand. Have no fears."

"I don't have any." Ra's replied, "It's you who should tremble." That said, he walked away.

"We may have to do something about our reluctant ally." Luthor said to Grodd.

"If you do, don't expect any help from the Legion." Grodd said heavily.

Luthor weighed his options and decided to wait for now. His opportunity would come soon enough.


	11. Chapter 11

8

Chapter Eleven

At ten a.m. the next day Alfred informed Bruce that he had a phone call from Clark Kent. Alfred handed him the mobile receiver and departed. Barbara watched as Bruce greeted Clark. His facial expression became one of pained horror within seconds and Barbara closely listened in.

"I'm so sorry." Bruce expressed his anguish, "Lois is…was an extraordinary woman. I was sorry when things didn't work out between us and thrilled when the two of you finally came together."

He listened for a couple of minutes. He regained his customary composure but there was still an air of sadness around him. Tim walked in.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Quiet." Barbara demanded, "Sit and listen and you might learn something."

"Bite my head off." Tim grumbled as he sat down.

"Of course I'll be there." Bruce assured Clark, "When's the memorial?"

"Tuesday?" Bruce asked, "No, nothing will keep me away. I promise."

Bruce deactivated the phone and sat down next to Barbara. She rested a hand on his shoulder, "Lois Lane is dead?"

"Yes." Bruce answered in a steely voice, "Doomsday returned to Metropolis. He knocked a building over. Lois died saving Jimmy Olsen's life."

Barbara considered his pain. Over the years, Bruce and Batman had had a dozen women come out of the woodwork. Lois had been a woodwork girl. Infatuated with Bruce Wayne she'd started the process of moving to Gotham City.

That had all ended when she inadvertently learned of Batman's secret identity. She'd been willing to hide his secret but it ended their blossoming romance. Unlike Catwoman, whether as herself or as Selina Kyle; Talia, Veronica Vreeland, Zatanna, or Diana to name a few; Bruce had been sorry to let Lois go.

"I'm sorry." Barbara said.

"I made my peace with our separation a long time ago." Bruce understood her concern, "It's Clark you should be worried about."

"I want to come." Tim declared, "Superman bailed my butt out when you were Brainiac's henchgoon. I owe him some support."

Pride was in Bruce's eyes as he agreed, "All right. We're leaving this afternoon. Costumes are optional."

Tim's eyes went wide, "Really?"

"Think of it as a holiday." Bruce decided, "A somber one but a chance to take a much needed break while we remember a fallen friend."

"Wait'll I tell Alfred and Dick!" Tim ran off.

Bruce sighed, "No matter what I say, he won't stop running in the house."

"Welcome to parenthood." Barbara grinned. He flashed her an irritated look.

Alfred entered the room, "Master Tim told me the news. May I be so bold as to inquire whether or not we will require the usual accoutrements?"

"We won't." Bruce informed him.

"Oh my!" Alfred exclaimed, "What's been done to you?"

"I've been shot among other things. We all need a break. It's time we took one." Bruce explained.

Alfred couldn't believe it, "Well, in that case, I'll press your new tights and put them away."

Bruce just grinned.

Dick couldn't believe it either, "Are you joking?"

Being on the phone, Dick couldn't see Bruce's face as he replied, "No, I'm not. We're leaving as soon as I can schedule a flight in the Lear."

"Who's going to cover the city?" Dick asked.

"The Creeper can do it. I've already spoken with him." Bruce explained, "All I'm waiting on is your decision on whether or not you'll come."

"I'm bowing out." Dick answered him, "I already have plans and _someone_ needs to keep that yellow skinned fanatic on a leash. A fat lot of good he did us last night."

"Jack Ryder was in Metropolis last night. He's disgruntled that Summer Gleason got exclusive coverage." Dick could _almost _hear a smile on Bruce's face.

He realized that Bruce was finally _happy_. Both he and Batman had found a counterpart. Dick wished he and Barb well. He hoped it could last but, somehow, he had a sick feeling in his stomach that some good things couldn't last forever…not where Batman was concerned.

Alfred stayed at the Wayne apartments while Bruce, Barbara, and Tim went on the town. Bruce had called Clark but Kent had begged off saying that he had too many preparations to make. So Barbara called Kara.

She entered the penthouse through the balcony. Alfred allowed her into the guest room and allowed her to change into the civvies she'd brought with her. Kara heard a key in the front door and then Barbara excitedly rushed into the guest room and hugged her.

"I can't believe we're on vacation." She gushed.

"Happens to the best of us." Kara smirked, "So what do you want to see?"

"_Everything_." Barbara insisted.

"Tall order but here goes." She exited the room with Barbara leading her.

"Bruce, this is Kara." Barbara said.

"I _do _recognize the face." Bruce smiled as he took Kara's hand.

"I'm Tim." He introduced himself.

"I know." Kara replied, "Barbara's told me all about you."

"Great." Tim grumped.

"Well, you needed a tour guide so here I am." Kara declared.

"I _have _been to Metropolis before." Bruce smirked.

"Yeah, but you've seen all the swanky stuff. I'll show you the _real _city." Kara decided.

Bruce decided not to tell her about all the mafia dens that he'd burst into while looking for the Joker. He merely smiled and said, "Lead on."

The rest of Saturday, Sunday, and most of Monday flew by. Tuesday arrived and everyone gathered at Our Lady of Mercy. Kara attended as Supergirl. Wonder Woman was there as was J'onn. Kyle Raynor showed up in his civilian guise. The surprise visitor was L-Ron. The little mechanoid was distraught. He'd spent a great deal of time with Lois while she was on her Justice League beat.

The service was somber as Lois' father spoke of his little Army brat. The usual air of sadness permeated until Jim Olsen went to the podium and began telling anecdotes of humorous Lois Lane stories. He related how she'd nurtured him throughout his years as a Newspaper photographer and his evolution into a photojournalist. He expressed his gratitude towards her and expressed how much he'd miss her.

Perry White spoke of her professional instincts, her craftiness, and her leaving a lasting impression on the world. Lois was one of a kind. The Daily Planet would be half a newspaper without her.

Supergirl went next. She related how Lois had made her feel welcome to Metropolis. Lois had been gentle in her interviews and had revealed to her the sights and sounds of the city.

J'onn expressed the combined sorrow of the League. He would miss her enthusiasm and pointed questions. She had a gift of investigative skills and a mastery of communication. Her absence left a void that couldn't be filled.

L-Ron came and had to stand beside the podium because of his height. His internal volume control increased until he could be clearly heard and he spoke, "Miss Lane was a friend. She treated me like a person rather than an office tool. She was kind. She'd ask me how my day was going and would remind me to take time off for myself. She encouraged me to grow as an individual."

L-Ron paused and then carried on, "For someone who has devoted his existence to serving others, to be thought of considerately is a rare treat. She was gentle and kind. Hers was a rare soul that cannot be replaced or forgotten. Life will be sadder now that she's gone."

The little robot's words made an impact like no other had. They'd met the fun loving Lois, the considerate Lois, the professional Lois, and the compassionate Lois. Clark rose and spoke of the loving Lois.

"Lois _was_ all of these things and more." Clark agreed, "It's good to remind ourselves of these facts. There is another facet of Lois that has been missed. Lois loved others, deeply, sincerely, and with a passion that was frightening to behold. Her somewhat jaded exterior hid a compassionate heart that exalted others. She would lay her life in the line for those she loved. In the end it cost her her life."

"But she embraced that sacrifice. In her dying moments she was concerned about how Jim was doing. She had no fear of death. Instead she was concerned about how we all would react." Clark shared, "She didn't want us to give up on life. She wanted us to move forward, to remember her with pride and passion. She wanted us to move on. That will be difficult and right now I can't imagine ever doing so. But I will continue with my life because Lois made me promise to do so and I won't violate her love and trust by reneging on my promise."

"I loved Lois deeper and more passionately that I ever thought possible. I loved her from the first moment we first spent together. Of course, I had some super powered competition. After she accepted the fact that Superman was meant for a solitary existence, she was ready to hear my confession. We began dating and we were even planning on getting married when tragedy cropped up its ugly head." Clark revealed, "My life is shattered without her but I will carry on. Goodbye Lois. You were unique and I'll always love you."

Clark stepped down and Father Clarence ended the service. Outside, the mourners gathered together. Perry White had offered his home as a gathering place for a wake. He handed out flyers on how to get to his home and then left.

As the crowd dispersed, Jim approached Supergirl, "Are you coming?"

"I don't think so." She replied, "Someone needs to watch over the city with Superman out of town."

Jim snorted, "He could've at least been here."

"Jimmy!" Supergirl scolded him, "It's not what you think. This was Clark's moment and Superman knew that. If he attended everyone would've been distracted by wondering 'what's he going to say?' 'Will he finally profess his love?' He felt it was best to let things lie and cope with his loss as best as he can."

"So he does miss her?" Jim wondered.

"Of course he does." Supergirl replied, "In his own way, he's as wounded as Clark."

"Oh." Jim's ire was pacified, "If you see him, let him know that I'm thinking about him. I hope he can recover."

"We all do." She confessed, "I have to be going now. Bye."

"Bye." Was his depressed reply as she flew off. J'onn and Wonder Woman joined her. Wonder Woman carried L-Ron and they flew in New York's direction.

Bruce waited until they were at Perry's house to approach Clark, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm managing but I'd rather fight the Legion of Doom than have to go through this." Clark divulged, "God, I miss her."

"In my own way, so do I." Bruce confessed, "Life won't be the same."

"I'm glad you could come. It would mean a lot to her." Clark admitted.

Bruce handed him a map. Clark frowned, "What's this?"

"Map coordinates to a private island of mine in the Caribbean." Bruce explained, "There's a chateau and a fully stocked larder. Take some time off and get your head together."

"Bruce, I couldn't." Clark began to protest.

"Clark," Bruce's voice was gentle but firm, "I _know _about grief. Trust me, now like you never have before. You _need _to get away from a place where everything reminds you of her. If you don't it will twist you."

"I guess you should know." Clark agreed, "I'll right. I'll stay for a couple of weeks."

"Take as much time as you want." Bruce ordered, "The caretakers would be glad of some company and they'll provide for any need you should have."

"I don't know what to say." Clark confessed.

"Just come back to us whole and complete." Bruce urged.

"I guess I should ask Perry for the time off." Clark realized.

"There's no time like the present." Bruce counseled.

"I could fly down on Friday." Clark informed him, "The burial is in Hartford on Thursday."

"I can't make it. Dick and the Creeper should be at each other's throats by now." Bruce confided.

A smile tugged at Clark's lips, "I can see how that would happen."

"Then you'll forgive me if I leave early?" Bruce wondered.

"Of course." Clark replied, "Of course, Barbara and Tim might now."

Bruce turned around and saw the pair ingratiating themselves. Tim looked bored but Barbara looked like she was having a pleasant time. It was a shame to spoil the moment but duty called.

"They'll understand." Bruce said.

"At least Tim will." Clark almost joked.

"You'll see." Bruce said as he approached the erstwhile pair. He whispered into Barbara's ear and she looked disappointed for a second but only for a second. After he told Tim, the teenager grinned from ear to ear. Barbara and Bruce said their goodbyes and then they were off.

Clark wished he could leave as well. He joined Perry, Jim, and Lois's father and they traded anecdotes for several hours. Before the evening was through they were all smiling and Clark had a leave of absence arranged.

_It'll be good for me, _he counseled himself.


	12. Chapter 12

8

Chapter Twelve

Luthor inspected his gathered horde of villainy. Half of them wore wet suits. Galatea, Wonder Girl, and Superwoman wore the legless and hoodless variant. Dr. Polaris and Atom Smasher wore the full body suits. Star Sapphire, Sinestro, Bizarro, and the Parasite wore their normal costumes. Bizarro and the Parasite also wore oxygen tanks like the others while Sinestro and Star Sapphire relied upon their power giving ring or stone to convert water into oxygen.

The _Black Manta_ was at Atlantis's outer markers. They'd crippled the border guards and disabled their communications devices. Now the sub was coming up on the city itself. Guards posted at its wall scrambled. The alarm was raised and Aquaman appeared.

The Legionnaires deployed. Devil Ray led them while Luthor assumed control of the sub. Luthor ordered a bombardment of the city itself.

Aquaman's forces were quickly overrun by the Legionnaires powers. Aquaman himself was overpowered by Galatea and Bizarro. Devil Ray produced a handheld communicator. Luthor's image appeared.

"Hello, Your Majesty." Luthor calmly said, "I trust we've made our point. Inhibit the transport of any of our ships again and we'll return to finish the job. Is that understood?"

"It would be better for you to kill me now. I will repay you a thousand-fold for what you've done to my people." Aquaman promised.

"I don't think so." Luthor chuckled, "Now see to your people while they're still alive."

Galatea and Bizarro released him and, with one final scowl, he swam off.

Devil Ray turned to the others, "Everyone, back on the boat."

"Too bad." A fully energized Parasite complained, "I was just starting to have fun."

"We're just getting started." Devil Ray promised, "There'll be plenty of fun to go around."

Katma Tui, Kilowog, and Arkis Chummuck arrived too late. They found Aquaman in the streets of Atlantic helping to repair damaged homes. He saw them and bitterly turned to them.

"You're too late. They're already gone." He informed them.

"I can't express my sorrow." Katma said, "At least let us help. Kilowog is a mechanical and engineering genius. Arkis and I are good for general labor and heavy lifting."

Aquaman pondered it and then agreed, "But the United Nations are going to hear about this failure."

"That's not our concern." Arkis replied, "Helping out is."

"I can whip up some gizmos that'll knock the Legionnaires outta their gourds." Kilowog promised, "I can also beef up your defenses."

"And how can you do this?" Aquaman wondered.

"I'm an expert on tech from over two dozen worlds. All've them more advanced than anything this planet's got, including you Atlanteans."

Aquaman summoned a nearby soldier, "This is our Defense Minister. He's the man to talk to."

"All right Poozer. Show me what you got." Kilowog boisterously requested.

"My Liege?" the Minster asked.

"It's all right Aramin. Give him access to everything." Aquaman ordered.

Aramin was still skeptical but he readily replied with, "Yes, my Lord."

"Now, for you two." Aquaman pondered the situation, "We'd best see Lyra. She's directing the repair work. Today, even I take orders from her."

Supergirl stood atop of the Daily Planet building. She was surveying the damaged section of town with her telescopic vision. The repair crews were working round the clock and swift progress was being made. It was sheer misfortune that Doomsday had approached from the north where all of the residential developments lay. The Metro Tower itself was surrounded by Federal, County, and City buildings. All of which expected to be targets for nut jobs.

She herself was staying in Bruce Wayne's posh Metropolis apartment. Bruce had apartments all across the globe and if all of them were as luxurious as the one she was staying in, she was extremely jealous. She idly wondered of she and Barbara could tour the world staying in Wayne apartments?

It was Friday night and all was quiet. Clark had left for Bruce's island in the morning. Since then life had been mundane.

Ever since Doomsday struck, crooks had been taking the week off. Supergirl was glad for the respite. The city and her inhabitants had suffered too much lately but she knew it wouldn't last. Superman had disappeared during the fight with Doomsday and hadn't been seen since. It was only a matter of time before someone took advantage of that.

Her super hearing picked up on a loud _crack_ and she turned her head in the direction it had come from. Sweeping the horizon with her telescopic vision. In the skies above were Supreme and Black Adam. They were flying towards the Metro Tower. Apparently the Legion wanted to finish off what Mantis had started.

She hit the panic button on her signal device and then went speeding towards the pair. She halted twenty feet from them and gave them a choice.

"You can leave now or I'll stop you." She warned.

Black Adam was particularly amused, "And how will you do that?"

"By beating the living crap out of you." Supergirl promised.

"Deal with her!" Black Adam snapped, "I'll attend to business."

Supreme moved in and threw a punch. Supergirl merely dropped below the blow and then came up sharply with an uppercut. Supreme's head snapped back and he reeled. She followed this up with a jab to his gut and a straight on punch to the face.

He was rocked back. He wiped his nose and saw blood there. With a savage snarl he went in again.

He threw another roundhouse but as Supergirl went down; his knee drove in and caught her in the head. Stunned, she was helpless as he lifted her over his head and then threw her into the street below with all of his might. She lay there, unmoving.

Mary Batson cried out as the special newscast depicted Supreme and Supergirl's battle. When Supergirl didn't get up again, Supreme roared his triumph while the cameras rolled.

Mary ran out of the house, slamming doors as she went. Her adopted mother ran into the backyard in time to hear her daughter yell, "Shazam!" Lightning arced down from the heavens and while Mary was bathed in the electrical onslaught, her frame matured. She grew in both size and stature. Her clothes were replaced by her Marvel costume.

When it was done, the adult Mary looked to her mother and said, "I have to go. Don't wait up."

Mary leapt into the air and flew east. Within seconds she broke the sound barrier and disappeared from sight and sound. Her mother fell down on her knees, praying that her daughter would be safe.

Black Adam began hammering the recently repaired support struts and pillars. Concrete cracked and metal groaned as he assaulted the hapless building. A general evacuation was begun but there was no way to get all of the people out in time. The crowds gathered around began to wonder if Supergirl would ever get up.

Finally, her hand reached up and took hold of the fractured pavement. She pulled herself into a seated position. Wobbly, she slowly rose. On her feet at last, she stepped out of the hole and began dusting herself off.

Defiantly, she called up to Supreme; "Is that all you've got?"

The crowds cheered.

"Fine." Supreme called back, "Prepare to burn."

His heat vision bathed her. It grew in intensity and she couldn't bring herself to step out of the beams. It hurt too bad. Her life became a miasma of pain.

Skyscraper windows shattered as Mary flew up the streets of Metropolis. Seeing her target she aimed straight at Supreme. Flying in with a right cross, she hit him going at Mach 10. He was sent flying and his insensate form broke the sound barrier as it was knocked out to sea.

"Seems we've done that before." Mary commented. She looked down at Supergirl's smoking form and she flew down to her, "Kara! Are you all right?"

"Too hot. Can't breath." Supergirl gasped.

Mary picked her up and guided her to a nearby hydrant. Kicking it over, the water gushed up into the air. She laid Supergirl under the spray and steam came off of her.

A loud groan from the Metro Tower caught Mary's attention. She spied Black Adam hard at work.

"Here we go again." Mary murmured.

Mary flew to him, "Hey! Bozo!"

Adam turned and Mary landed a left cross. She followed this with a knee to his gut. A right cross followed. As his feet left the ground, she caught his arm and threw him over her shoulder back into the ground. She then landed on his chest and began pummeling him.

Supergirl rose. She'd finally cooled off but she needed a drink. Raising her head and opening her mouth, she drank deeply of the falling water. It was then that she noticed that Mary's tide was turning.

Black Adam hit Mary in the back with his knees. She was knocked over his head and into the ground several feet away. They both got to their knees.

"Why are we fighting, child?" he asked, "I have nothing against you. Your only fault is your gullibility. You let that cursed wizard direct your life. Abandon him and join me!"

"You gotta be kidding!" Mary exclaimed, "Join you when you're gonna kill all of these people?"

"You misjudge me as always, Mary Marvel." He was wounded, "I once possessed your duties and looked after life. I still do. It's just that my methods differ from yours. This building wasn't going to fall until all of the people were evacuated."

"Why should I believe you?" Mary asked.

"Do you honestly think it would take me this long to knock this building down?" he asked in return.

Mary had to admit to herself that Black Adam had a point. With as much damage that had already been down to it previously, she could've knocked it down in the time it took for her to arrive. Adam had to know that.

"All right." Mary began to concede the point, "I believe you. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you knock this building down."

Black Adam sighed, "I _knew _you were going to say that. I _will _fight you. Have no doubts about that."

"Don't worry." Mary resolutely said as she got to her feet, "I haven't got any."

Supergirl saw a man shaped shadow arrive next to her. She looked up to see and infuriated Supreme, "We thought we could do this easily enough but you have to protest. Now you've forced our hand."

He pulled out a boom tube controller and opened a portal. Amazo flew out and surveyed the scene. Supergirl's blood ran cold. The last time she'd faced Amazo she'd been knocked out within seconds of their meeting. He didn't look any less powerful now.

A second boom tube opened and Supergirl cringed. It wasn't until Wonder Woman, Orion, Lightray, Starman, and the Ray emerged did she breathe easy. Surely the odds were even now?

Black Adam came flying, not of his own volition, out from underneath the building. Mary followed. They both stopped when they saw the battle lining up.

"We can end this now." Adam called to her, "What's about to happen won't be pretty."

"Are you gonna try and knock down the Metro Tower?" she asked.

"Of course." He replied.

"You gotta come through me." She declared.

Adam was saddened to hear her proclamation. He honestly felt no ire towards her. She'd just been corrupted by that blasted wizard! If she'd only see reason. She'd realize the validity of his position.

"Very well." He was sorry to say, "You leave me no other choice."

He threw himself into action. Mary did the same. They met in the middle and exchanged blows. Mary blocked several of his punches and kicks but she was beginning to feel the ones that got through. Only her supernatural endurance kept her going.

Finally she was too late and Black Adam rocketed a left cross across her jaw. She was thrown back but this time Adam caught _her _arm. He pulled her in for a jab into her gut. He followed this with a powerful right cross. She fell to her hands and knees. He finished her off with a kick to the head.

Mary lay prone and unmoving. He dragged her out of the way of the tower's collapse and then returned to the building's supports. He saw the last straggling occupants race into the street and keep running until they were a block away where the police had set up a cordon. Smiling to himself he went back to work.

Orion and Lightray swooped in on Amazo. Orion's mega-band harness unleashed a torrent of fire. Lightray, Starman, and the Ray each unleashed their energies. Amazo was pummeled to the point he dropped to one knee. The heroes let up then, which was their first and final mistake.

Amazo stretched forth a hand and they were hit. He struck them fifty ways at once. They were hit by forces that even the New Gods didn't have names for yet. They all wilted and collapsed onto the street.

Supergirl and Wonder Woman came at him. He punched Supergirl so hard she sailed out of the state. Wonder Woman got a few good shots in and he staggered.

"Excellent." He said, "Now feel my might."

He hit her the way he had the others and she passed out as she was inverted. "Now," he said to Supreme, "if you could assist Black Adam?"

The building began to collapse and Black Adam flew out from underneath it. The crowds watched in horror as the gleaming spire fell in upon itself. Supreme turned to Amazo.

"Let's finish them off while they're helpless." He urged.

"No. That was not our mission." Amazo reminded him.

"Are you going to stop me?" Supreme challenged him.

"Yes." Amazo said in no uncertain terms.

"Let it go, Dev." Black Adam said, "If Amazo doesn't stop you, I will."

"Cowards." Supreme spat, "Simpering cowards."

Amazo summoned a boom tube without a controller. He ushered Supreme in first. He then entered the wormhole. After checking on Mary one last time, Adam flew in as well and it collapsed behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

9

Chapter Thirteen

Wonder Woman struggled to rise. Her entire body felt raw. Her throat was so damaged she couldn't even croak. As her eyes and ears began to register, she realized that the others were in the same dire straits.

She and Orion were up first. His helmet had fallen off and he looked to her and glowered. She nodded to him to affirm that she was all right. _Or at least able to stand,_ She thought. She wobbled a bit and realized that a good stiff breeze would knock her over. _Or maybe not, _She amended.

The Ray had a hacking cough that caused him to grimace in pain. Starman and Lightray had each gone to the cascading fire hydrant that had offered succor to Supergirl earlier and greedily gulped water. Feeling no shame, she assisted the Ray and joined them there. Finally, Orion admitted weakness and also guzzled water.

While they were doing that, Supergirl arrived. She sported a nasty bruise on her chin. Seeing that the other JLers were tending to themselves she went to Mary. Mary was still unconscious and that worried Supergirl.

Gently touching Mary's shoulder, she spoke softly; "C'mon Batson. Wake up."

Mary stirred and Supergirl's heart leapt into her throat, "That's it girl. Just a little bit more. Come back to us."

Mary's eyes fluttered open and she cast her gaze about trying to ascertain her situation. She finally registered Supergirl's presence and managed a wan smile, "Did we win?"

"Not really." Supergirl dourly replied.

"How bad is it?" Mary wondered as she sat upright.

"_We're_ lucky to still be standing." Supergirl revealed, "The Metro Tower wasn't so lucky."

"Did everyone get out?" Mary exclaimed.

"Yeah." Supergirl's hand returned to Mary's shoulder, "You held them off long enough for everyone to get to safety."

"Thank God." Mary breathed. Then she looked around, "We getting mobbed yet?"

"No." Supergirl grimaced, "The cops are still holding the press back."

"Good." Mary was relieved, "I don't wanna talk to anyone."

She held out her hand, "Help me up."

Supergirl helped her regain her footing, "You look like a mess."

"I feel like one." Mary admitted, "Stand back."

Knowing what was coming, Supergirl gave her some distance. Once Supergirl was clear, she said; "Shazam!" Lightning descended and enveloped her. While its electrical discharge encased her, her bruises faded, the open wounds healed, and the dried blood was removed.

The sight of lightning striking her curdled many spectators' blood.

The lightning barrage ended and Mary looked quite refreshed, "Man, I feel better."

"Even the dirt's gone." Supergirl complained.

"Oh, quit your whining." Mary scolded her, "With your super healing abilities that bruise will be gone by tomorrow along with the rest of your aches and pains. As far as dirt goes, aren't you the one always looking for an excuse to take a hot bath?"

"All right." Supergirl held up her hands, "I give up already."

"Let's see what everyone else is up to." Mary insisted and strolled on to where the rest of the League members were assembled.

"We had that _thing _staggered." Orion growled, "We shouldn't have relented our onslaught. We've all faced that monstrosity before. We knew it was dangerous."

"I don't understand." Wonder Woman admitted, "Amazo was with Dr. Fate. Why did he leave and why is he with Luthor? They have no love for one another."

"Why don't you ask him?" Lightray suggested.

"Good idea." Wonder Woman took to the air, "I'll see you all at the Hall of Justice."

Orion activated the boom tube, "Let's get out of here."

Lightray and the Ray followed him. Starman remained. He turned to Supergirl, "There must be something we can do."

"Sorry Gavyn." She replied, "I think we're too late for that."

In the crowd, cries of "Go home", "Bring back Superman", "Get rid of Supergirl", "Get rid of the Justice League" and "Lousy heroes" were the kindest ones. The press was eating it up and Supergirl could hear it all.

"It's getting pretty ugly out there." She related, "They blame us." All of a sudden, Jim Olsen darted past the cordon and headed straight for them. Officers caught him but she intervened, "It's all right, Officers. We'll talk to him."

Other reporters surged forward and Supergirl caught Jim by the armpits and carried him on to the roof of the Martin van Buren Federal Building. She sat him down and Mary and Starman joined them. On the ground, Angela Chen was leading a charge into the building. They were promptly stopped by Federal officers.

"Thanks for agreeing to talk with me." Jim said.

"No problem." Supergirl managed a weak smile, "I assumed you'd be fairer than those wolves calling for our blood."

"I'll try." Jim promised, "Let's start with how'd you get beat in the first place? Who was that gold guy?"

Supergirl grimaced, "His name is Amazo. He's an android. He has the ability to duplicate anyone's powers. That includes the entire Justice League as well as the Legion of Doom. He's also inherited some kind of 'cosmic' powers from his journeys in outer space."

"_Can_ you beat him?" Jim asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure how. We haven't mapped out his weaknesses yet." Supergirl confessed, "It's just a matter of time before we find out how to contain him. He was studying with Dr. Fate. Wonder Woman's gone to visit Fate and find out what's up. If anyone can beat Amazo, it's Fate."

"Isn't Dr. Fate some kind of sorcerer?" Jim asked.

"He's actually a Lord of Order but that goes way beyond my understanding." Supergirl admitted.

"What about you?" Jim turned to Starman, "No one knows anything about you. What's your story?"

Starman was amused, "My name is Gavyn. I was the prince of an interstellar empire. My sister ruled it. She was killed by Mogul. Superman helped me free the Empire but when I chose to disband the Empire, they teleported their planets to other star systems. Superman offered me a place to live here on Earth and I've been here ever since."

"Okay." Jim was wowed, "And Mogul is that dictator guy that keeps trying to beat him up?"

Starman smiled, "That's the one."

"So what are your powers?" Jim asked.

"I can survive unaided in outer space. I also absorb and manipulate solar forces. I can also fly." Starman neglected to say that the latter abilities were accessed through his wrist bands. Without them, he was just able to survive in a vacuum and absorb solar energies.

"Thanks for the exclusive." Jim thanked him. Finally, he turned to Mary Marvel, "Okay Mary, you're pretty famous in Fawcett City but you're almost unknown here in Metropolis. What do you think of the Big M?"

The doors to the roof suddenly burst open and a camera crew ran towards them.

"Maybe next time." Supergirl said as the trio took to the air. Mary waved goodbye.

"Nuts." Jim said to himself. Turning to Angela Chen he said, "Thanks for nothing."

"Hey kid," she remarked, "if I can't have an exclusive neither can you if I can help it."

Jim gave her a pitying look and then went through the stairwell doors and headed down to catch an elevator.

Starman stopped the ladies, "I'm going into orbit to bask in the sun. Tell J'onn I'll be back in an hour or so."

Mary grinned, "That's gotta be cool."

Starman returned the grin, "You have no idea. Until then."

Supergirl looked at her mangled costume, "C'mon. I have to change clothes and take a shower before I go anywhere."

"Okay." Mary agreed, "Lead on, madam."

"Wait'll you check out the digs." Supergirl smirked.

Wonder Woman closed in on Fate's tower. It was located outside of Salem, Massachusetts and it was a source of eldritch power. The tower sat on a Nexus point. If magic was the lifestream of the multiverse, then a Nexus point was a hemorrhaging artery.

Adepts and agents of both Chaos and Order utilized the Nexus points to revitalize and replenish their powers. They also used them to augment their natural abilities.

Fate, being a Lord of Order, used the Nexus point to tap into the raw essence that empowered the Lords of Order. The essence was a natural emanation tapped into to deliver nearly unmatchable power. Conversely, the Lords of Chaos did the same.

The war between Chaos and Order was a philosophical one dating back to the Creation. Both sides had employed agents on Earth. They'd also physically inhabited the worlds of the multiverse. Finally, a treaty was made. Any and all Lords of Chaos and Order manifested on a world _had _to work through host bodies. Each could employ unlimited agents such as the Gray Man.

At first in human history the Age of Chaos reigned. The Age of Order was born with the Age of Faith and then the Enlightenment. It continued until this very day. Sadly, the Age of Chaos was nearing a rebirth and Order was scrambling its forces in a seemingly losing battle to save the planet.

Nabu, the Lord of Order who employed Kent Nelson as a host to become Dr. Fate, had employed many host bodies throughout the long millennia. He had first manifested himself on Earth during the rise of ancient Egypt. He'd personally fought the Lords of Chaos who sought to destroy the civilization. He'd lost that war but he never gave up and manifested himself through every age in every great civilization.

And since the discovery of the New World, this tower had been his home. The Salem witches had been his apprentices and he'd been in Europe when they died. He was so enraged by their demise that he disappeared from the daily lives of mankind until the 20th Century and the coming of World War II.

Hitler and the Japanese tapped into Chaos magic and the powers of their ancient gods to embark upon their mad schemes. Fate, realizing that the Age of Chaos could be reborn at that very hour, recruited the Specter, and they dealt with the enemies' occultic prophets. Stripped of the arcane, the Axis powers were forced to wage war with the mortal tools that they had and were defeated.

The Specter, acting as God's Angel of Vengeance, delivered the hammer stroke out of fealty to his Lord. Fate did so as well, in a manner of speaking, and made enemies of the Germanic and Japanese gods as well as that of Ares. Their attempts at retribution through mortal pawns had only increased Fate's work and the dangers to his hosts.

Today, though, the world was quiet and Kent Nelson had laid aside the Helmet of Nabu in order to spend time with his wife, Inza. Like Kent, she was a powerful sorcerer and an expert on ancient cultures and rites. She put up with a lot to humor Nabu and Kent often spent his days making it up to her.

The tower's mystic shields suddenly alerted them to company outside of the tower. Inza frowned, "It feels like an Olympian agent."

Kent sighed, "And the day was going so well."

"Will you don the helmet?" Inza warily asked.

"Not unless our guest is deemed a foe." Kent promised.

He turned to Amazo-Prime, "Could you ascertain the intentions of our visitor?"

"Certainly." Amazo-Prime marked his place in the text he'd been studying and then descended down one of the many staircases.

Wonder Woman waited outside. She was startled and dismayed when Amazo-Prime stepped though the tower's wall. She dropped into a fighting crouch and prayed to Hera that she would survive the encounter.

Amazo-Prime took this all in silence. After forty-seven seconds, he spoke; "I see you have encountered my avatar."

Wonder Woman was wary. Was this some kind of trick? Why wasn't the monster fighting her? Finally she asked, "Why are you suddenly green?"

"Amazo is golden." He answered, "I am Amazo-Prime. As the first, and most complete, version of myself. I shifted to this color to differentiate myself from my avatar. Do you like it?"

Wonder Woman's brain reeled. _There are two Amazos? This one stayed with Fate while the other joined with Luthor? And he wants to know if I _like_ his shade of green?_

"Why are there two of you?" Wonder Woman demanded, "Why is the 'other' you siding with Luthor?"

"Please Diana," Kent said as he stepped through the wall, "let's get you some tea and shortbread biscuits and Amazo can explain himself."

"I think he'd better." Wonder Woman opined.

In the Nelson's apartments, Amazo-Prime told his story. As his tale went on, Wonder Woman grew more uncomfortable. When he'd concluded she turned to Kent.

"You couldn't stop this?" she asked.

"I wasn't even here. Fate was on a mission in Northern Africa at the time." Kent explained, "Besides, even if Fate had been here, he would've counseled Amazo not to dispatch his avatar but he wouldn't have stopped him from doing so."

"How do you know that?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Fate is gestalt between Nabu and I. We merge into a single being. Our minds, our beings, our very souls are bared. Nabu believes on free will, as do I, and Fate would've counseled Amazo to make his own choice but to weight the potential consequences before doing so."

"Which you don't believe he did." Wonder Woman surmised.

"No," Amazo-Prime spoke, "he does not. Admittedly, I could not calculate all of the variables. If Amazo becomes an engine of destruction, I will stop him."

"How many lives does he have to take before he's 'an engine of destruction'?" Wonder Woman inquired.

"I do not know." Amazo-Prime confessed, "I will learn that _if _it happens."

"Let's hope you don't have to learn or that it takes you too long to learn it." Wonder Woman opined.

Amazo-Prime bowed his head and rose off of the couch he had been occupying, "Precisely. Now if you'll excuse me, I must finish _Ra's Third Parable_."

The android excused himself. After he'd gone, Wonder Woman grumbled, "He wants experience. _I'll _give him experience."

"Easy Diana." Inza counseled, "In many ways he's still a child."

"Then he should be disciplined as one." Wonder Woman snapped.

"I don't know if that's possible." Kent admitted.

"What do you mean?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I don't know if even Fate can stop him." Kent revealed, "It may take the Specter to destroy him and he's notoriously heard to persuade."

"Fate did it once before." Wonder Woman reminded him, "Maybe it's time he did so again."

"Maybe." Kent pondered, "Just maybe."


	14. Chapter 14

7

Chapter Fourteen

"Who authorized you to make a statement to the press?" Waller thundered as she waved a newspaper under Supergirl's nose.

Supergirl's eyes narrowed and her fists were firmly planted on her hips, "I didn't know I _needed_ authorization. What're we living in, a dictatorship?"

"_You_ are from now on." Waller declared as she thrust the paper in Supergirl's direction, "Read that headline!"

Supergirl unfurled the rolled newspaper. It was the evening edition of the _Daily Planet_. Her eyes focused on the glaring headline and it read, _Justice League unable to stop Amazo!_ Underneath came the caption, _Can they beat the Legion of Doom?_ _By James Olsen_.

"Oh, Jimmy." She breathed, understanding Waller's ire.

"We have protestors in every major city demanding that the League disband." Waller revealed, "_Every _major city, worldwide!"

"That's pretty impressive since it's the middle of the night for half the world." Supergirl quipped.

"Don't get smart with me, girlie!" Waller snapped, "I can kick you out of this League."

"No, you can't." J'onn said from behind her.

"How long have you been there?" Waller asked.

"Long enough." J'onn said gravely, "You are our liaison with the UN. You do not administer the League nor do we want you to. Neither are we willing to allow you to. Supergirl's actions were innocent enough. Leave her be."

"J'onn…" Waller faltered.

"It is League business, Amanda." J'onn informed her, "I expect your support and your advice, _not_ orders. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly." Waller surprised Supergirl with her sudden acquiescence.

"Let's see what the world has to say." He suggested.

He and Waller went to the communications and monitoring room while Supergirl and Mary decided what to do next.

"It's pretty ugly." Barbara commented from the couch where she was snuggled up next to Bruce. Tim was watching the television while eating popcorn. The antics of the protesters greatly amused him.

"Lookit that clown." He guffawed.

"Just who is 'the Society for the Preservation of the Planet'?" Barbara asked.

"Let's find out." Bruce decided.

"Hey In-Ze," Kyle said as he saw Supergirl and Mary enter the Team Room, "Getting rather ugly isn't it?"

"No thanks to Jimmy." Supergirl complained.

"Give Jim a break." Kyle urged, "He had a hot story and Perry probably sensationalized it a bit."

"There's an understatement." Mary murmured.

Both Kyle and Supergirl stared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Captain Marvel entered. He rushed to Mary's side, "There you are. Your folks have been calling me nonstop since this morning. They watched the news and were horrified."

"They worry too much." Mary sloughed it off.

"I worry too." He informed her, "I saw the recaps. If I ever get my hands on Black Adam…"

"It isn't his fault." Mary said. Feeling the weight of universal stares she amended her statement, "Well, not entirely. He kept trying to get me to back off. He promised that he'd let everyone go before he dropped the building. I just kept pushing it. After I was knocked out he _could've _dropped the tower right then and there but he waited `till everyone was clear."

Marvel was too shocked to speak so Supergirl intervened, "Lemme get this straight. The guy beats you silly, drops the Metro Tower, terrorizes half of downtown and you're siding with him?"

No," Mary tone indicated that they were all dullards, "I'm saying that he's not quite as bad as we all thought he was."

"Sorry." Captain Marvel said, "Not buying it."

"Neither am I." Supergirl agreed.

"I wasn't even there and I think the guy's a turd." Kyle opined.

"Maybe I'm wrong but I think there's hope for him." Mary insisted.

"Sis, there's time when you're too optimistic for your own good." Marvel expressed everyone's thoughts.

Mary sighed and went and found a snack and a couch.

Having navigated through the crowd Mr. Miracle and his wife Barda reached the Hall's main entrance. Miracle inputted his passcode, verified a retinal scan, and recited a password for the voice regonition software.

"Darkseid?" Barda repeated, "You chose 'Darkseid' as your password?"

Miracle grinned, "No one will ever guess it."

"Scott Free, you can be exasperating." She told him, "Which is one of the reasons why I love you."

"I feel the same way about you, m'love." His grin grew cockier.

"Get inside before I embarrass you in public." She laughed.

They reached the double doors leading the rec center known as the Team Room. Barda's warrior gaze hunted down an individual, only he wasn't to be found here. Not one to be disparaged, Barda pressed on.

"Where's the Martian." She bellowed.

All eyes turned to her. Mr. Miracle buried his face in his hand.

"Well?" she demanded.

Captain Marvel decided to intervene, "Perhaps you'd like to calm down? Then we could help you."

"Look here," Barda growled, "I don't need _your_ help. I need to see J'onn Jonzz."

Marvel looked on the verge of a heated reply when Supergirl moved between them, "J'onn's in the comm center. I'm sure Scott can show you the way."

"Thank you." Barda said. Then she turned to Marvel. "How hard was that?"

As the couple departed, Captain Marvel looked ready to blow a gasket. Supergirl steered him back to the area that Mary, Kyle, and she were resting in. He took a seat and fumed to himself while the others ignored him.

"Barda," J'onn held out a hand, "this is a pleasant surprise."

"It wasn't so pleasant for Captain Whitebread." Barda confessed.

Puzzled, J'onn looked to Mr. Miracle for an explanation. Miracle shrugged, "She means Captain Marvel."

"I see." J'onn scanned her mind and replayed the incident. Moving passed that he returned his focus to Barda, "How can I help you?"

"I want to enlist." She bluntly explained.

"I thought you didn't approve of the League?" J'onn wondered.

"I don't approve of Scott being in the League without me. Since he's too pig-headed to quit, here I am." She revealed.

"Are you certain you'll be comfortable in a team setting?" J'onn had to ask.

Barda frowned, "I was the first leader of the Female Furies. I've fought alongside the forces of Apokolips and New Genesis. Besides, if Orion can work with you _I _certainly can."

"I see." J'onn mused, "Very well. Welcome to the Justice League. We'll process you through the security system and issue your signal device in just a moment. I want to see a report I've been waiting for. It should be on any minute now."

"Mind if we watch it with you?" Miracle asked.

"Be my guest." J'onn conceded.

"Hello, this is Jack Ryder and today's expose is on 'the voice behind the shouting'." The TV displayed, "Batman has uncovered a link between the protest groups that have arisen world-wide to call for the removal of the Justice League. The evidence has been supplied both to me for this exclusive and to the Justice Department."

"Go to WBDC-7's website and you can see the evidence for yourself." Ryder continued, "All of these groups have received funding from the same source. That's right folks; one entity controlled by one man has provided the major bankroll for these protest groups. And of course you've guessed it, it's Lex Luthor."

"Luthor's personal foundation, LexFunds, has been supporting each and every one of these organizations. More to the point, they each received millions of dollars' worth of cash infusions two weeks ago. Documents secured from many of these so-called 'spontaneous' movements reveal they are employing professional agitators." Ryder explained.

"Now I have to ask, why would a wanted master criminal want to disband the Justice League? You think about it and call our station with your replies. This has been Jack Ryder reporting to you. Good night." He concluded.

The cameras quit rolling and Ryder grinned, "Beat that, Summer."

Bruce shut off the TV, "Good job Barbara. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

"'Without me?"' she mocked, "Mister, I did it _all_. I tracked down everyone's websites, hacked their computers, compiled their financial records and traced the bank transfers back to Luthor. What did you do?"

"I watched appreciatively?" Bruce wondered.

"Listen, Mr. Man." Barbara leaned in on him, "We could go upstairs and you could help me with something I can't do on my own."

"Technically you can." Bruce retorted.

"Bruce!" Barbara snapped, "Come to bed now! I want to be pleasured and you're going to do that for me. Understood?"

"You know me; I never shirk my responsibilities when duty calls." Bruce grinned.

"Good." Barbara laughed, "Take me and take me now."

J'onn and L-Ron processed Barda's admission to the League and they were headed for the Team Room when Wonder Woman appeared. Her countenance was grave and J'onn stopped.

"Go on without me." He urged the New Gods.

"I take it the news about Amazo is bad." J'onn surmised, "I think we should brief Amanda at the same time so she can be ready if the worst should happen."

"All right." Wonder Woman followed him to Waller's office. Once there she shared the news with both of them.

"Wonderful." Waller turned to J'onn, "They've called a special session of the General Assembly. They want you to explain what happened today."

"That's awfully fast." J'onn opined.

"They're panicking." Waller explained, "That's why it's best to keep this information under wraps."

"I agree." J'onn said, "We need to brief the entire League but leave this out of the press."

"J'onn," Wonder woman was still grave, "what happens if Amazo-Prime doesn't act and we can't stop his avatar?"

"Then we pray the Specter will intervene." J'onn replied darkly.

_To be continued in _Justice League Past Imperfect.


End file.
